she doesn't cry
by Kaze Yurei
Summary: DONE!Chapt 9!I've written THANKYOUS to all reviewers! See your name up.Our fuujin master is strong in heart and soul,but things are not always as they seem.How can Mikagami Tokiya possibly be the only one who she can turn to. R
1. Fuuko Kirisawa The school girl tomboy

Flame of Recca.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.... BUT IF THE CHANCE CAME UP I'D GLADLY TAKE   
IT! :P   
hahahah  
  
Yay my first FOR! I'll be putting up some original fiction soon that has a lot in common with Flame of Recca (but too original to be put in this section) i hope you'll al look at that some time when it starts :) Thank you for reading this fic!   
  
It's kind of ToFuu per usual, they the best non existent couple in the anime/manga anyway and  
I think most people who read FoR fiction read just for that! :P   
  
Anyway on with the show!  
  
  
--  
  
"RECCA! Get your butt here this instant!"   
  
The screeching of a vibrant teenage girl rang through the school. Luckily for everyone it was lunch break and this was not an uncommon occurrence.   
  
As if by 2nd nature everyone in that particular school corridor moved aside against the walls waiting.  
  
As expected a dark haired boy raced down the corridors as fast as he could away from the one who was screaming at him. Just moments later a purple haired female raced past them all and sped after   
him with matching speed. Everyone just sighed.   
  
"Geez... this again, Fuuko's been at it hard for the last three weeks. What's gotten into her?"   
wondered a hazel haired student who also leant against the wall. As fast as the scene had started it was over and the two had taken it outside and then soon ended with the usual.  
  
"KUSO! I'll beat you next time Recca!" a screech that could be heard two blocks away.   
  
Shortly later life in school would return to normal. And the lunch break continued. No one really talked about what had just happened because it was not unusual. Occassionaly some people mumbling how  
Fuuko was such a tomboy or she'll never beat him. Or how they should celebrate someone finally beating Recca, or Good luck next time Fuuko!  
  
Suddenly another figure started to run down the corridors after the two, obviously too late to see what the action was. The figure burst out of the school.  
  
"HANABISHI! What are you doing with my FUUKO DARLING!" he would shout. He then would be   
sent to become one of the clouds for a while.  
  
"Who's your Fuuko Darling?!" she would retort whilst blasting him into the sky.   
  
And after all that... finally... lunch break would return to it's usual placid nature.  
  
--  
  
A Blue haired high school heart throb made his way to the library to study. His hair would casually sway a little as he walked, if you looked fast enough, he could possibly be mistaken for a girl. But if you said anything don't expect to live as long as Recca has so far.   
  
It was not unknown to him that various fan girls were pretending to not follow him. As he entered the library he swore the library's population suddenly doubled within the first two minutes. (well the female population that was.). He sighed and remained ignorant of what was happening around him. He just hoped that they would leave him be to study. Most times they would leave him alone. But occasionally a girl would come up with the guts to ask him what he was doing or if he was free on the weekend or something stupid like that. Of course he would turn them all down. No matter who it was or how popular all got the same answer.   
  
'No... I'm quite busy at the moment and don't have anytime for anyone else.'  
  
The high school heart throb and high school heartbreaker. The two   
  
There was soft whispers heard through out the library. Though they went on Mikagami's deaf ears.  
  
Suddenly a figure burst into the library.   
  
Everyone looked up for a moment to see who had killed the silent tension.   
  
The purple haired girl had burst into the room with her school things. She was still a little messed up from her fight with Hanabishi Recca at beginning of lunch. She quickly noticed everyone looking at her for a moment. Then then went back to their own business.   
  
She looked around the library and noticed Mikagami. She immediately grinned and waved.   
  
Mikagami looked up. His brow narrowed a little in annoyance. But she ignored it and sat opposite him on his table.   
  
Mikagami could not help but noticed the soft and not-so-soft scowls and insults towards her in the room. Fuuko still smiled though. He looked at her for a moment. He shrugged a little.   
  
"What do you think you are doing Monkey?" he hissed. She still grinned. She took out her study books and started to get to work. Which admittingly, was kind of surprising to Mikagami.   
  
"Sssh! I have to study too you know?! I'm not a natural smart arse like you." she snapped at him and then poked her tongue out.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" he said with a more irritated tone. "What are you doing sitting near me?!"   
  
She shot him a glare.   
  
"What?? What do you mean? Aren't I allowed to sit near the ALMIGHTY Mikagami Tokiya?! Geez." she teased.   
  
He just frowned and continued to work. Surprisingly she did not bother him the rest of lunch and concentrated hard on her draft essay. It was him who kept annoying her. He kept looking up and seeing how fast she was getting through her study.  
  
He never thought of her as a studious girl. He paused. Hmph. He should not even be thinking of her as a girl. Most the time she did not even act like one. It may have been 6 months since the Urabatousatsajin (gawd that's a long word, not so sure about the spelling.). But her attitude has not changed a_  
  
Ding Dong  
  
She immediately packed her things and rushed out of the library.  
  
"Ja Mi-chan!" she called our and raced off to class.   
  
Mikagami frowned slightly embarrassed that she openly called out her cursed nickname for him.   
  
He got up to go to class again. He paused a little as he heard the harsh words that were now louder now that she had left.  
  
"Who does she think she is?!" bitched one girl.  
  
"Gawd, what's with that tomboy attitude. She'll never get a boyfriend like that."  
  
"Hmph, as long as she doesn't get Mikagami-sempai, I don't care."  
  
Mikagami could not help but glare at them. They freaked out a little and hurried off to their classes. He started off to class. He did not care much for the Fuujin Wielder but she had been his team mate a few months ago and he did not appreciate hearing bad things about about her.  
  
He paused. Why should he care anyway. He shook the thoughts off and left.  
  
--  
  
Recca started to walk Yanagi home that afternoon.   
  
It had been 6 months since the Urabotousatsajin and the two had FINALLY become an official couple soon after the tournament. They had been inseparable since he had saved her from Mori Kouran's plan.   
  
Yanagi smiled as she saw a girl rushing out of school to get home.  
  
"Fuuko! How was sch_"  
  
Fuuko waved and smiled at her best friend as she rushed past them.  
  
"Sorry Yanagi! I've got to get home! I've got lots of things to do! Recca! I'll beat you tomorrow!" she waved and sped off.  
  
Yanagi and Recca looked confused.  
  
"I'm really worried about her. That's the third time this week she's been like this." Yanagi looked at Recca for some answers. But he had just as many questions.  
  
"She's challenged me just about everyday for three weeks! Agh! I don't know how much more I can take. I'm just glad she doesn't use the Fuujin against me at school!" He wailed.  
  
"She's really changed. I wonder what been happening to her..." Yanagi said softly.  
  
--  
  
Fuuko raced home she quickly closed the door and sighed. She had a smile on her face. She looked around the house.   
  
She paused. It was quiet. She put her bag down.  
  
"Ta... Taidaima!" she called out. But no one answered.   
  
She walked around a little. She fell on to the couch and stared into nothingness. A few minutes passed and she started to stare at the ceiling. She had no choice but to break the silence herself.  
  
"So Fuuko, how was your day today." she said softly to herself.  
  
"Oh fine fine, I managed to finish that essay plan at school today..." she replied.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally taking school seriously Fuuko." she continued.  
  
"... yeah.. me too..."  
  
Slowly tears started to streak down her face. Slowly Fuuko crawled into a ball...  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"... it's nothing... Fuuko-chan's never in trouble... Fuuko-chan's just in a pinch..."  
  
--  
  
I know kind of hard to understand at the moment. This story is mainly about Fuuko. I think she's a very complex character. She's not really what she seems to be. She seems to just be a tomboy, but she really is a lot of other things. Fuuko's just one of those characters that you can't judge by the cover. And i think that is cool. I just wanted to show that after a while people like her tired of being strong for other people... and that strong people can cry too. Things are gonna start off gradual, i don't really like stories that jump straight into he story and give EVERYTHING away. ah! restrain yourselves people! hah hah. anyway, i hope you continue to read my story! please read and review! 


	2. Fuuko Kirisawa The lost Sister

Ok, the 2nd chapter.   
The first chapter has only been up for a a few hours. But i got home and felt like writing the next one. I have a funny feeling i'm going to hit writers block soon and i wanna finish this story soon. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be so stay tuned :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flame of Recca characters (but if they sell them one day i'll take them! :P)  
  
__________  
  
Yanagi walked towards school. It was a regular wednesday. Nothing unusual ever happened on a Wednesday. But that was just the way she liked it. Even Fuuko and Recca did not make a ruckus on a Wednesday because Fuuko did athletics that lunchtime. So for one school day her Recca-kun would be safe.  
  
"RECCA! Get your butt back here right now!" screeched that all too familiar voice.   
  
Sweatdrop Yanagi usually met Recca on the way to school. Fuuko did not usually attack in the morning because she would always be a little late for school and would not have time for it. But this morning she was about 15 minutes earlier than usual.  
  
Something was very strange about Fuuko's actions recently. It was almost like she taking some sort of anger or pain out on Recca. He was a stress reliever perhaps?  
  
"Ah! Fuuko! Are you crazy?! It's too early in the morning!" Recca's voice could be heard as he was escaping Fuuko's wrath.   
  
Darts went flying through the air towards him. The crowd freaked out and either scattered or hid and watched the onslaught. Fuuko's conquests had been the hot gossip at the moment. She just did not want to give it up. The stranger thing was Recca would always just get out because of his ninja tricks. He was ready for her at all times.   
  
"A ninja must always be ready and anticipate." he would always say. Poor Fuuko would always get caught in a net or something like that and she would scream and shout till she got out.   
  
But recently she had come a lot closer to defeating Recca in a fair fight but always eventually fell to one of two traps he had lay out for her. Things were really getting interesting now.   
  
Fuuko flew at Recca with new conviction.   
  
She readied her darts in her hands.   
  
"You're mine Recca!" she exclaimed as she found a opening. He tried his best to move out the way. She was very fast. Even without her fuujin she was still a strong opponent. They had been fighting each other since they were children. Though she had never beaten him, Recca knew she had come very close on some occasions.   
  
She struck out at him. When suddenly she found herself in a pit hole. She screeched.   
  
"REECCCAAAA!!!" she cried out.   
  
He held out a peace sign.  
  
"Ninja must always anticipate and conquer!" he said with a cheesy grin.   
  
She slowly climbed out of the hole and glared at him hard. She felt the tension her grow hard. She had never felt so... frustrated.   
  
Recca readied to take anything on.   
  
But... she just looked away from him and walked past him with a glare on her face.  
  
"... I'll try again tomorrow... Recca." she said in a low serious voice.  
  
Recca blinked twice. What the???   
  
From anyone else he would not have been surprised with that reaction, but this was Fuuko Kirisawa he was thinking about here. Calm and serious was not part of my personality. She was the insanely happy one out of the lot of them.  
  
"Eh? Fuuko?"   
  
But Fuuko did not turn around she just kept walking. Yanagi looked strangely at Recca.  
  
"Recca-kun? What happened? How come she's walking away?" she asked worried about him and Fuuko.   
  
"I, uh dunno."   
  
Suddenly Recca knelt on the ground for a moment.   
  
"Recca-kun!" she gasped. He was holding his stomach a little. Apparently Fuuko landed quite a hit. Yanagi looked at it. It was quite a blow and left a mark.   
  
"Fuuko must really want to beat you Recca-kun. She really must have something weighing on her mind..."  
  
--  
  
Mikagami sat in the library during another lunch session. Once again remaining oblivious to the amount of girls that were there because of him. If they wanted to pretend they were studying to impress him did not bother him at all. Maybe the fools might even learn something while in the library.  
  
He suddenly noticed another figure plonk themselves in the chair in front of him on his table.   
  
He growled a little under his breath. Just who did she think she was?!  
  
"What are you doing monkey?!" he hissed. The purple haired freshman looked at him puzzled. He had asked that question last time she came into the library and sat near him.  
  
"Hey, I gotta study too ya know?!" she snapped.   
  
"Besides, you're sitting all by yourself, isn't that boring?" she asked she had a goofy grin on her face.  
  
He just crossed his arms. Didn't this monkey get it? He did not like being disturbed during his lunch break study. No other girl in the room would dare do what she was doing right now in fear of rejection or school gossip.  
  
Yet she cared for none of these. He could respect her for that... if it was not her the school tomboy.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing over here monkey... go return to the zoo with the other animals." he said referring to the rest of the Hokage. He had not meant it too badly, he had said worse things to the group before. He had an arrogant tongue and even the end of the Urabotosatsujin would not change that... and its not like the Hokage team took too much offence from his attitude. Especially not Fuuko.  
  
So it was a surprise as she got up immediately and slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"Fine, forget it! You and your stupid pride can go to hell! Not that you have anything to be proud of anyway." she spat and picked up her things and moved over to the other side of the library.   
  
The whole room froze at the sight of her out burst. Even Mikagami froze at her actions. Usually she would just go ballistic at him but it would mean nothing. He felt a strange chill up his spine about the whole thing.  
  
Though he did not say anything, he did witness what had happened that morning. It was very unlike her to act so serious and calm. Why was she trying so hard to beat Recca without her Fuujin, and why everyday? Why was she acting so weird.  
  
And why in heaven's name did he care???  
  
He glanced over to the wild wielder's position. He never really paid much attention to the girl. Even when they were fighting together in the tournament. He still called her Fuuko-SAN when he was not calling her monkey. The only time he really even looked her way was when she was in a fight. He paused momentarily thinking about her fight against Gashakura. He had to admit, it was one of the most exciting fights he had seen ever. He wondered why he never even congratulated her on any of her fights.   
  
She was obviously just as skilled as he was.   
  
His brow creased, no way, that monkey could no way touch the level he was on.   
  
The lunch bell rang and he started to pack his things. He could not help but look at Fuuko. She did not move for a while.   
  
He really did owe her an apology. He had been a bit harsh with his words. But...   
  
.. you and your stupid pride can go to hell...  
  
She was right, his pride would not allow him to apologize to her. He just turned his dead the other way and walked off to class.  
  
___  
  
Fuuko sat there angrily. She had tried to get to work on her history assignment but found it difficult. She was frustrated.   
  
She did feel bad for lashing out at Mikagami that way. He was an arrogant (gorgeous) bastard, but that was the way he always was and she was supposed to be used to it. But for some reason she had been feeling very frustrated recently. She knew a lot of the girls did not like her at school because of her tomboy attitude and her apparent 'friendship' to Mi-chan. Things were just getting really frustrating and starting to take it's toll on her. Poor Recca had to be her little punching bag to ease the stress of everything that was going on her life right now. But there was no way she was going to tell him that. She really wanted to beat him, but... her mind was else where when they fought sometimes.   
  
She knew that when she went home no one would be there. She knew that she had been alone with no one to support her except that stupid Domon who could not see a girl's pain if it hit him with a brick. She loved the guy to death and would fight with him to the end, but he was not the one for her, he was just a little too dense for her to tolerate...  
  
She thought of Yanagi and Recca...  
  
She could not feel completely comfortable with them right now. They were so perfect together...  
  
She knew there would never be anyone who would ever love her... like that...  
  
... So why should i be happy? Why should i force myself to be happy anymore. Maybe I'm just tired of being insanely happy all the time while my own life is a wreck. I have no parents who are there for me, no family....   
  
But a for a while I did not feel sad... things got better.   
  
I had someone to take care... but she got taken away from me. Fuuko sighed softly she opened one of the pages in the notebook. She felt her eyes water a little as she looked at the picture of a pretty young blond girl waving at her.  
  
"Ganko... why did they have to take you away from me, you were the only family I had left....." She shook the thought of crying away from her mind. There was no way she was going to let people at school see her cry.  
  
She knew exactly why the authorities took her away from her.   
  
..your parents are not home enough, being away on business trips and all, all the time, it's not a suitable home for a young girl. She'll be placed in a loving foster family. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll take care of her.  
  
That was what the Children's Affair's people had said to her. Yet it did not make her feel any better. Her only family was being taken away from her. She could not bear it.   
  
"Its not fair Ganko, why did you have leave me?  
  
Now when I go home, the only person I can talk to at home... is myself..." she whispered.   
  
"... it's so lonely... it's so lonely it makes me so angry..."  
  
As she whispered that to herself she did not notice a figure near turn to leave.   
  
-----------   
  
Authors note!  
  
Well i've edited a few chapters finally! my Microsoft word is on the brink and i have to do it by reading! that is so hard!!! Well thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing/ and re reading it! hah hah. I love you all! 


	3. Fuuko Kirisawa: Mikigami and Fuuko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.... BUT IF THE CHANCE CAME UP I'D GLADLY TAKE   
IT! :P   
mwahahahah  
  
------------------  
The end of school bell rang and all the students raced out of school to their respective lives. While all the school left only the few students for detention remained.  
Fuuko Kirisawa groaned. She knew because she was thinking about Ganko and did not want to come to class looking upset was the reason she came to class late. But there was no way she was going to tell the teacher that! The day everyone saw her cry was the day she became as feminine as Yanagi!  
  
And that day would never come she had decided to herself. She looked bored out the window knowing she was here with the rest of the school delinquents for another hour.  
  
Time seemed to be dragging on by the second. She felt her frustration rise. She had to get home. Any day now.... any day her mother would return from her business trip like she promised a week ago. She had not given her a date or anything like that as her 'business' seemed to be temperamental in such things. Fuuko had her hopes up everyday waiting for her mother. And everyday those hopes would be dashed to pieces. She regretted showing her mom how independent she was, because now she considered that Fuuko was old enough to take care of herself at home.   
  
She grit her teeth. What type of mother leaves her daughter to grow up on her own? And sees her daughter about 3 days a month?! Obviously her own mother. She loved her mother, but she could be so air headed at times...  
  
As she was growing up she saw Recca's dad more than she saw her own mother. No wonder she had turned out so... violent. Now that Recca had a full time mother (thought there were things they still had to figure out, like her time curse), Fuuko could not help but feel resentful. She knew she should not, but it hurt her to see that Recca now had everything she wanted.   
  
A mother, a father, a new brother (since Koganei moved in with them.) and a great partner. Why did he get everything and she got the bad hand of fate? All that and she STILL had not bested him in a fight. Not once. Thinking of all these things of Recca for a while now had made her want to at least do one of those things since she did not think having a full family, siblings and a great partner was possible for her. She at least wanted to beat Recca just once.   
  
She had no desire to make him her Ninja at all. It was just something she HAD to do. She had to beat him to make her feel better about herself.   
  
Was she a horrible person for thinking badly of her longest childhood friend? Why had she become resentful for Recca having it all and her having nothing. She must be... a terrible person..  
  
She thought to herself. Why was she thinking this off herself right now? Why was she putting herself down? Because she was feeling down about herself... she was treating her friend's badly. It was not right, it just was not right.  
  
And that out burst in the library today? Agh, Mi-chan was an arrogant bastard, but he did not deserve to be humiliated in front of all his fan girls_ bah they'll get her back for it somehow a little later anyway, no need to apologize.  
  
  
Finally the teacher dismissed them after a light lecture which she was not really paying attention to.  
  
Fuuko dragged herself out of the school and trudged home. She sighed heavily. Maybe tomorrow she would not fight Recca. It did not seem fair to Yanagi if she kept attacking her beloved boyfriend. She needed a break from al the worrying.   
  
"You're out of school awfully late Monkey."   
  
An extremely familiar voice came from behind. Fuuko snapped her head around.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she said much more in her usual loud character.  
  
"Don't have to be so loud Monkey. I did wait for you after all, you should be honoured." he stated in that calm cool collected way he was about everything adding with it, a dash of arrogance.   
  
Fuuko just stood there for a while. Mostly from recovering from the absurd idea of him standing there after waiting for her. Had the world turned upside down?   
  
He had to have a reason for being there other than just waiting for her.   
  
She looked at him in her usual defiant way, hands on her hips.  
  
"So, just what did you want Mi-chan?" she asked with a funny suspicion in her eyes. She assumed he wanted an apology for her out burst earlier today. She seemed more herself now than recently.  
  
"Just thought I'd walk you home." he said as if it meant nothing. Her jaw almost hit the floor. She started to look around to see if anyone was there. If any of Mi-chan's fan girls were in the vicinity she would have already been assassinated or something like that. They would go ballistic!  
  
"eh? Mi-chan are you feeling ok?!" she said as if she thought he had lost his marbles.   
  
Mikagami could not help but smile. She seemed to be acting herself again. She must have gotten over her fowl mood.   
  
He acted like he did not care about any of them... and true most the time he did not, but he was not stupid. He could tell when a woman was hurting, he was not like Domon. Thank goodness, he thought to himself. Perhaps it was his duty to be here right now. He could not really give her an answer to why he was here at the moment, because actually it puzzled him as well.  
  
He knew he had not treated her the best since they knew each other, but she was STILL a female, though unlike a female like Yanagi... was still classified as one.   
He could slowly feel his guilt slowly rise when he thought about how he had treated her since their first few meetings. Mifiyu would be TRULY disappointed.  
  
I did not come here to save you slugs...  
  
... Monkey,  
  
... seems I'm the zoo keeper  
  
And the rest of the insults. The list could not be put on one page, even in fine print. After the months after the Urubotousatsujin he realized he had lost the respect he had gained for her fighting abilities and her character. He realized normal life had got in the way of seeing her for who she and the rest of the Hokage really was.   
  
He noticed her jaw still on the ground from the shock of him going to walk her home. He almost rolled his eyes.  
  
Tch, she was still a Monkey though, he was not going to take that comment back.  
  
"Will you pick your face off the ground and lets get going? I've got better places to be." he sighed in annoyance and just flicked his hair aside a little, his usual trade mark. For most girls it would drive them to giggles but to Fuuko.  
  
"Gosh you really are an arrogant jerk." she could not help but say with sarcastic grin on her face and with out further questions to what he was doing there, and why in the world was he walking her home. There was no need to ask, he probably would not tell her anyway.  
  
They both left that day forgetting to apologize to each other about what they had said to each other that day.   
  
---  
  
(Sounds like and end of chapter but it's too short to end the chapter here, so I'm gonna keep going!)  
  
For the next two weeks Mikagami consistently walked Fuuko home. On two occasions he had been seen walking with her to school. This had probably caused the biggest scandal in the school's history. Strangely no one really had attacked or threatened Fuuko's life... yet.   
  
Neither one of them had talked about why they regularly walked each other from and to school. When they were at school they did not spend more than a few moments in each other's presence. After the first two days it was like habit. They talked about meaningless things, and Fuuko would put up with Mikagami's arrogant attitude and he would put up with her being a monkey.  
  
And for those few weeks, Fuuko had forgotten her desire to defeat Recca. Her pride could wait.   
  
*Flash back*   
  
We've done this for 10 years...  
  
... I've beaten everyone we know except you, It shames me!  
  
--   
  
That was the former reason for wanting to beat Recca, her pride.   
  
But after a while. The frustration of not being able to beat Recca had made her feel bad about herself. It had added to the worthlessness she felt about herself. Sure trying to beat him senseless did relieve some stress, but recently it had began to loose it's appeal.  
  
A person with worth was not lonely like her. If she felt good about herself, maybe she would feel like she was worth something. That was her reasoning at the time. But now she was not so sure. Beating Recca, sure everyone in school would definitely know about it and probably even congratulate her. But... but would feeling good about herself... stop the loneliness?  
  
Would it bring her mother home?  
  
  
Would it bring Ganko back?   
  
  
No, of course not.   
  
Fighting Recca and wanting to beat him was just something she used to give her life a little bit of meaning to make her feel a bit better. A reason to get out of bed, a reason to go to school. Maybe even a reason to keep training, to better herself.   
  
She let out a huge sigh.  
  
She rested on her hands on the table.   
  
Why was she thinking so much?   
  
Had losing Ganko triggered so many thoughts about herself and who she was?   
  
She remembered the exact moment she had taken Ganko in. When she had defeated Katashiro Reiran in Kurei's Mansion... after hearing Ganko's story of loneliness. Immediately she knew how the girl felt. True her mother had not died, but she was still very alone. She understood that being alone made you want to try anything not to be alone, or anything to block out the feeling. That's why she forgave the girl so quickly even though she had tried to take her own life.   
  
She shook her head fast.   
  
"Just stop it Fuuko-chan."   
  
You can't keep doing this to yourself, alienating yourself from the people who really care about you just because you're a little jealous of their happiness.   
  
"Stop what?" asked a soft voice. Fuuko turned around immediately.  
  
"Yanagi? Oh, how are you?" She could not help but feel a little shaky around Yanagi at the moment. It was the first time she had really talked to Yanagi with out running off some where in two weeks.   
  
"Oh, fine fine, I'm actually here to check how you are going, I haven't talked to you in a while. Is everything alright Fuuko?" she asked kindly as she took a seat next to Fuuko.   
  
Fuuko forced a smile.  
  
"Of course everything is fine! Fuuko-chan's always fine!" she said a little too forced. Yanagi smiled a little. She could tell that Fuuko was hiding SOMETHING, but she did not know if it was safe to pursue it. She was sure it had something to do with Ganko. Yanagi was not stupid, she knew how much Fuuko loved Ganko. Fuuko was like Ganko's mother or older sister. Ganko had often said that Fuuko smelt and felt like her mother.   
  
Yanagi may be naive and innocent, but she could see when her friend was upset. She seemed to be happier now a days though, maybe what everyone said was true, were Mikagami-sempai and Fuuko really a couple? Could she ask something like that? Knowing Fuuko she'd go crazy if she was wrong... or even right.  
  
"No Yanagi, me and Mi-chan are not a thing, I know that's what you want to ask, I think I've heard that question at least 20 times today." she stated. Yanagi smiled.  
  
"But you two look so cute together." she joked a little. She could not help but notice Fuuko's cheeks flush a tiny bit. She got up as the bell went for the next class.  
  
"Don't be silly Yanagi, who would want to date that arrogant jerk. Anyway I got to go to class, see yah!" she waved and walked off. Fuuko suddenly felt stupid for saying 'who would want to date him' when she realized, the whole female population of school plus more, was probably the answer to that.   
  
"Stupid..."  
  
She left the thought behind and continued to class.  
--  
  
Another week continued with out the Recca vs Fuuko insanities. She seemed to be on break or something concluded most of the school population and the scowls from females towards Fuuko seemed to end as their friendship had seemed harmless to most. Why would gorgeous, smart and elegant Mikagami Tokiya date the   
loud tomboy Fuuko Kirisawa anyway???  
-----------------  
Their walks continued without much disturbance from the female population of Tokyo. Their time together was relatively harmless, besides the fact the two insulting the crap out of each other all the way home and to school. They seemed to enjoy it, so none of the Hokage questioned it. No one dared ask what could, or would form out of this unconventional friendship in fear of any physical damage.  
  
One day while the two walked towards Fuuko's house, they noticed a car parked at the front. Now usually going to someone's house this was not an unusual thing. Fuuko stood there for a moment her eyes went up in surprise. Elation was brought her face. Mikagami realized that something was obviously up and waited for an explanation, But to Mikagami's surprise Fuuko started to hurry to her house, she barely turned to him to explain. She was unusually genuinely happy as she pulled him along towards the house.  
  
"Come on Mi-chan! Hurry up!" she chimed in an unusually innocent voice. Mikagami was confused and also irratated that she was dragging him along like this. He did not like getting her grubby hands stretching his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing Monkey?! This is my clothes you happen to be stretching!" he snapped back at her. Typical Mikagami. But this time she did not even seem to notice his insult which was sort of surprising.  
  
"My mom must be home! Hurry up!"   
  
For the first time Mikagami saw Fuuko in the same light Yanagi, even if it was just for a moment. The look on her face showed him how truly happy she was. There was a look of sweet excitement on herself. It was like as if a miracle had just happened. Yes her mother was home. Her point being??  
  
He paused, it suddenly dawned on him, she had never mentioned anything about her parents or family. He had never seen a car or any sign of life coming from her house when they got there either. She had never let him in the house before so he did not know what was inside. Though he knew that she had no siblings at all, and he had never met any of her relatives or seen any life come from her house. She seemed to have enough life in her to cover up that there was no life in the house at all till now.  
  
She did not seemed to care at all when he stepped into her house. She raced in without taking her shoes off and she dropped her school bag with out thinking.   
  
Geez, the Monkey must be really excited, he thought to himself as he took his shoes and put his school bag down in the living room. He then followed the girls through out the house not really knowing what was going on. All he knew was that he was watching this girl grow more and more excited. She was calling out for her mother repeatedly. Something he had never really had the pleasure of doing since he was very young.  
  
"Mom! Mom! I'm home!" she called out. She went into the main room to try find her.   
  
"Mom!"   
  
Suddenly the two stopped in the dining room. Fuuko stopped in her tracks, the look on her face told Mikagami she did not expect this.  
  
"Oh!" Two people, a man and a woman sat in a room. One was a man dressed ina black and the other she had recognized as one of her mother's friend's from America, one of the people she showed a picture of as her mother's best friend in the business.  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm Fuuko Kirisawa, would you happen to know where my mom is?" she asked still excited. It had not dawned on her that the woman had been crying. The puffiness of her eyes gave it away.   
  
Mikagami noticed it instantly. He had a feeling that this was not going to be good at all.   
  
The man in the black suit stood slowly. He looked at the woman who sat in the chair and handed her a tissue. He then looked seriously at Fuuko.   
  
"Fuuko Kirisawa, Keiko Kirisawa's daughter I believe..."  
  
Fuuko felt her heat beat fasten. What was this? Who were these people, where was her mother? Who was this lady crying? What... what was going on. Mom?!  
  
"Y-yes. Where's my mom!" Fuuko demanded.   
  
The man paused for a moment.   
  
Fuuko's attention was fully on him this moment. She did not seem to be breathing. It was like her heart had stopped for a second... a second that felt like eternity. She felt her eyes begin to sting as she anticipated the next sentence.   
  
Mikagami stood there just as still. He... predicted the next sentence word for word correctly... much to his dismay.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Fuuko... but your mother is dead..."  
---  
  
thank you to everyone who reviewed so soon. I was really surprised i got a response so soon. I'm so happy, it's one of the frits things i've put on the net. the first anime thing i've ever written and all, so i'm happy with the response! :) So i'll definitely keep going on this story. I'll definitely finish it! it's fun and very hard to write.   
  
Anyone who's interestted in Final fantasy VII fan fiction i've got a long one there called 'What if Her smile was gone'. I'm rather proud of this one and got REALLY REALLY good reviews, pretty good for my first fan fiction ever, please give it a shot! Its mainly about Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris and Tifa. 


	4. Mikagami Tokiya: She does cry

Chapter Four.  
SORRY! I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP GOING THANKS TO EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! THE MORE I GET THE EARLIER I FINISH SOMETHING :)   
  
OOPSY I'VE BEEN SPELLING MI-CHAN AS MIKIGAMI, WHEN ITS MIKAGAMI, MY BRAIN MUST HAVE BEEN TOO INVOLVED IN FUUKO THAT I FELL ASLEEP ON THAT THOUGHT! THANK YOU YUNFI FOR POINTING IT OUT! PHEW! I COULD'VE LOOK EVEN MORE STUPID FOR ANOTHER FEW CHAPTERS IF SOMEONE DIDN'T POINT THAT OUT :P  
  
Ah! Ok, I'm sorry everyone for making things really hard for Fuuko, but don't worry... it can't get any worse _   
When you hit your the lowest things can go, the only way things can go is up right? I'm so glad most the sad events are  
over and all that is left to do is to pick up the pieces:  
  
I seem to be throwing out a chapter every one or two days. I hope you can keep up! and thanks for reading! If you could please review it for  
me or give me more ideas (i don't actually have a particular ending in mind, agh!)  
  
The more reviews i get, the more motivation i get to finish it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.... BUT IF THE CHANCE CAME UP I'D GLADLY TAKE   
IT! :P   
mwahahahah...  
  
-----------  
  
Mikagami walked to school the next morning, and to the surprise of any on lookers... very much alone.  
  
He could not help but look out for the rest of the Hokage. He wondered if Fuuko had told them anything. As far as he knew, he was the only one that knew the events that took place yesterday. He found that a little strange. Him of all people... he did not really see himself as fit to be Kirisawa's confidant. Though, she did not tell him to not tell the rest of the gang what had happened. Would she mind for them to know?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted with a girl suddenly linking on to his arm. Obviously she decided to be daring today and try win over Mikagami's affections with Fuuko absent.   
  
"Morning Mikagami-sempai! Will you escort me to my home room today, there is so much that is going around...."   
  
At this point Mikagami was not really paying attention to her. He noticed Yanagi walk by, and he noticed Domon and Recca squabbling stupidly over some detail.   
  
He was about to walk over to them to attempt to explain what had happened to Fuuko, but found this girl had a death grip on him. He did not want to cause a commotion by pushing her away or something like that. He then realized he would not know what to say.   
  
'Hello, I should tell you that Kirisawa's Mother is Dead?' did not sound right in his head. He had to think about this for a while.   
  
---  
  
That afternoon Mikagami found himself fussing over what he should do. He was even told off by the teacher for not paying attention in class. He was Mikagami Tokiya! He had never been told off for something so stupid in his life. It was a little embarrassing but no one really thought twice about it. Finally the bell for school to end rang. He stood at the entrance of school and waited for the students to pile out.   
  
He spotted the group easily because of Domon's huge figure and outrageous Mohawk hair cut. Someone had to tell that guy that it was definitely not a cool look.   
  
He felt a little strange looking like he was waiting for someone. He did not know why he was even doing this. A part of him had been telling him that he should turn around and not bother. Fuuko should be the one to tell him, and it was not his problem. But every now and then his conscience would hit him and say... 'for heaven's sake the poor girl has been in down in the dumps and she has lost her mother... I'm sure you know how that...'  
  
He immediately cut that thought from his mind. He noticed Domon and Recca bickering again. Yanagi just smiled (knowing that this was completely normal) and kept on walking knowing that they would catch up eventually.  
  
Yanagi noticed Mikagami standing in the path they were headed. She smiled brightly and went over to him.  
  
"Good Afternoon Sempai, were you waiting for Fuuko? She's not at school today, we have not seen her all day." she said sweetly. Mikagami paused, obviously the group had no idea what had happened. He looked at Yanagi. His heart could not help but soften.   
  
The girl was very similar looking to his dear departed sister Mifiyu, that was a fact he could never get over. Every time he saw Yanagi, he saw a part of his sister. He had always resented Recca a little for having found Yanagi first. How strange he had not noticed her at school before... then again he did not really pay that much attention to the students around him, the school was very big. He had to shake such thoughts. It was not right for him to want someone just because she reminded him of his sister.   
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"I..." for the first time in his life he was at loss for words. He did not know what to say about this topic. He looked at how stupid Recca and Domon were acting. He grumbled inside. Seeing them reminded him of the thought, why was he doing this? Could not Fuuko tell them? Why was he helping the girl? They were not close... (not that he was close to anyone...), he may have picked up some respect for the tomboy over time, but they were definitely not close. Sure the girl was in serious pain at the moment... but... he did not feel it was his place to tell her friends her predicament. But still, he felt as well that he had to do it... in a way he knew how the girl was feeling...  
  
For once in his life... he could empathize...  
  
"... I must talk with you all urgently. This matter concerns Kirisawa." he said almost solemnly.  
  
At the mention of her name, the group eagerly followed Mikagami to the park where they could have more privacy to talk about the matter.   
  
When they arrived Mikagami could feel that Domon was about to pounce on him. Domon disliked the idea of Fuuko and Mikagami spending those times walking together of course. He had no idea what the two got up to away from their eyes. He could only assume of course.  
  
"So, what is it Mikagami?" asked Recca as he crossed his arms looking concerned. He saw Mikagami's usually arrogant look drop to one where he was thoughtful he obviously did not have good news for them.   
  
"... Yesterday... I walked Kirisawa home."  
  
At this point already Domon was having a hard time not jumping at Mikagami for walking her home again. Mikagami only hoped the gorilla would at least hear his entire story out before coming to any conclusions.  
  
"... when we got there, there were two people at her house." He continued. He noticed that he had their complete attention. They seemed to be hanging on every word he was saying. They must have been truly concerned about Fuuko's welfare and what had happened. He could not help but feel strange about the whole thing.   
  
Her friend's obviously cared about her a great deal, so why was Fuuko avoiding them? Why was she forcing herself to be alone at school? She definitely had people who truly cared about her. What was she afraid of??? He looked at Yanagi's eyes... she seemed to be trembling almost. She had cared so much for Fuuko (after all she was one of the people who fought to save for from Mori Kouran's clutches.) that it had made her worry so much.   
  
Mikagami shook the thoughts of and forced himself to tell the group the sad news.  
  
"One was Kirisawa's mother's friend, and the other... was a police officer." he continued. Domon finally unable to stay quiet butt in.  
  
"What?! Is Fuuko-darling in trouble?! Did her mother do something to get in trouble?!"   
  
Mikagami growled a little under his breath. He hated being interrupted in something important.  
  
"If you would let me finish Gorilla-san, I would tell you." he snapped back very typically Mikagami-style. Domon grumbled, but his Fuuko's sake remained quiet.   
  
"The police officer told her that..." Mikagami paused for a moment. He had to think it over first before saying it. Should not Fuuko be telling them this not him? He wondered if she would even say anything. It had been a week before Fuuko had told them that she had lost Ganko... he wondered if she would tell them this? Maybe she did not like being pitied? Nevertheless.... he figured he should say something to explain Fuuko's absences...  
  
"... he told her that her mother had died in a car accident."  
  
Silence....  
  
There was pure silence in the group for the first time in a long time. No one knew what to say for a moment. It was such... a shock...   
  
Recca was the first one to break to silence. He seemed to be visibly upset. He had known Fuuko's mother quite well. After all Fuuko was his longest child hood friend.  
  
"How is Fuuko?! Where is she? Is she alright?!" he blurted out. He seemed a little hysterical. Yanagi felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"When was this Mikagami?!" she asked louder than she usually spoke. She seemed very worried.  
  
"... the police officer said_"  
  
"... she died three days ago..."   
  
The all suddenly turned around to see where the familiar voice came from.   
  
"Fuuko!?" gasped Recca. He did not know what to do. Should he run over to Fuuko and hug her? Console her? Nothing he could do would make her feel any better. He knew how much she loved her mother, even though, she did not see her that often. It was a 'distance makes the heart miss and grow fonder' relationship...  
  
".... on the way to the airport... coming home..." she finished softly. She looked down a moment then looked at them, she had a painful smile on her face. It was hard to tell if she had been crying or not. Fuuko never cried of course. She'd cry out in pain, but other than that, Fuuko never cried, so no one knew what it looked like if she had cried or not. She looked a little messed up though. Like she did no care what she looked like what she walked out of the house or something.   
  
"Fuuko!" Yanagi ran over to and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry this happened." Yanagi was crying. Fuuko held the girl as well. But she said nothing. She seemed.... monotonous. Like she was emotionless. She was not fighting to hold back any tears. She just looked blank... The group was really surprised at her. Yanagi seemed to be doing enough crying for the both of them.  
  
The smile on Fuuko's face had been wiped away, but there were no tears, but there was no emotions there either. Just a plain serious look.   
  
Mikagami could not help but notice how much that look, looked a lot like his own usual look. He could not believe it...  
  
"Fuuko! Are you alright?!" Domon raced over to her. Even he was smart enough to avoid swooning over her at the moment. She just looked at him. She sighed a little.   
  
"... I'll manage..." she said with a sigh. She looked at Recca with a look of nothingness. She did seem to have a tinge of sadness in her face though.  
  
"... Fuuko... did, you want to stay at my place? There isn't too much room, but it will be just like the old times..." Recca offered knowing that her own house would be empty. (Not that it had not been before the incident, but it was just a thought.)  
  
She smiled softly. Good old Recca...   
  
"No... I'll... I'll manage by myself at home. I... just need to be alone for a while." she managed to say slowly. They group had no idea what to do. What was she doing here? she should be at home... but they did not ask. She was probably looking for them...   
  
She sighed again.   
  
"I... really should get going. I don't think I'll be going to school this week. I've already talked to the principal." she stated. They all nodded.   
  
"I promise I'll visit you tomorrow." Yanagi promised with all the sincerity in the world. Fuuko paused a little.  
  
"... alright. Thank... Thank you." she said. She truly sounded like she appreciate it. She said she had needed to be alone, but she really did not know if she could do it.  
  
Fuuko's tired gaze slowly fell onto Mikagami.  
  
"... Mi.. Mi-chan... would you..." she did not have to finish her sentence. He just stood beside her and nodded, he looked at the group, they all nodded and parted their ways. Though Recca had to drag an inconsolable Domon along.  
  
--  
  
The Sun set seemed strangely slow that late afternoon. There was a strange silence coming from the two who walked against the sunset's orange glow. Kirisawa's usual liveliness seemed to die along with the sunset. She seemed almost emotionless. As if she was tired of being sad, but not in the mood to be happy.   
  
"... Kirisawa..." Mikagami started. With out looking at him Fuuko interrupted.  
  
"It's Fuuko silly." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Fuuko, I must... apologize." he said slowly. She stopped and looked at him for a moment. A sad and confused look in her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I should have asked you first if you wanted your friend's to know why you would no be going to school for a while." he said. She shook her head.  
  
"No, it's alright. I... I don't know if I could have told them... with out.." she seemed to be fighting something inside.  
  
"... without?"   
  
She clenched her fist a little. She seemed to be fighting emotions inside. Fighting off the tears perhaps?  
  
"... with out crying." she finally blurted out. He looked confused. What was so bad about that? Sure, he did not cry either, but Fuuko was ACTUALLY a girl and it was alright. When he really thought about it, he had never pictured Fuuko as one of the type of people who cried. Even when they were all emotional when Recca had finally called Kagero his ka-chan (mother) she did not cry. She looked sad, but did not cry unlike, Domon or Yanagi. He and Fuuko were a like in a few ways, he figured.   
  
"You're a girl Fuuko, you are allowed to cry." he stated a matter of factly. She shrugged a little.  
  
"I.. I don't want them to see me cry. No one is allowed to see me cry." she stated strongly. She felt strange allowing a small part of her mind to his knowledge. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Why in the world would you think that?" he asked. She sniffed a little still fighting the tears.   
  
"You don't know me Mi-ch_ Mikagami." she corrected herself, she was in no mood to call him Mi-chan, there was not any humor in what she was feeling. She stood there against the light of the sunset with a strong resolve in her eyes. Though Mikagami could not help but notice her eyes growing moist.  
  
"All my life... All my life I've had to take care of myself. While the other girl's had their older sisters, mother's female friends even barbie dolls to rely on, I... I had no one. In my neighborhood I grew up with boys. Mainly Recca. I had to be like them if I wanted to have friends... boys don't cry. Boys grow up to be strong. I'm not a guy but I have to be strong. Strong people don't cry. My mother would not want me to cry." she got gradually louder as she spoke on. As if she was feeling more confident about telling him her feelings.  
  
"... but Fuuko." He did not know why he would rebuttal her... he was guilty of a lot of the same things. He had told Yanagi when he first met her that he had locked his emotions away for something, namely his sister. Fuuko was doing similar things herself. He hated to think that she was becoming a lot like him. It was like he was looking at what the other's thought of him.  
  
"... no butts Mikagami, I... I don't want to cry, I don't want everyone to see me cry. If I make everything see me as being strong, they'll leave me alone, they won't help me, because they know I don't need help. I know I scare away some people at school. Sure... sure it gets lonely sometimes, but I can get passed it, if I distract myself. That's why I've been trying so hard to beat Recca... its a good distraction, it makes me try really hard... but... also, I've been trying to do it for more than ten years. It is shameful that I can't do what you did on your first fight with him." she seemed to be babbling thoughts out now.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just spitting out random thoughts. You don't have to listen... who am I to you anyway..." she let out a long breath as if feeling relieved she had said a lot off her mind to someone.   
  
Mikagami just stood there. She was exactly the same as him. She did not want people to get close to her. She just did it in a different way. She did it with her insane happiness and vibrant personality. People just saw her as being very vibrant and out going, with an overly happy personality. (though that seemed to have disappeared in the last month.) She hid her pain behind her vivacious smile. Just like when she was fighting Gashakura at the Urabotousatsajin when she got hit by the laser fence. They knew she had been badly injured and should have stopped fighting. When they asked if she was in pain she said...  
  
'It does not hurt at all'   
  
And then she smiled, though she did wince in pain a little.   
  
It was all a lie. She refused to acknowledge her pain or show it to others...  
  
  
"... it is... lonely.. isn't it." he sighed a little. He did not answer her comment about what she was to him, because right now he did not know. All he knew was he was being there for her. He really could not place a logical reason to why he had started to hang around her more recently. Sure she seemed to be the only person who was not intimidated by him in the slightest, (minus Recca and Domon, but they weren't exactly his first choice for a friendly conversation.), but there had to be more than it than that. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Not letting people get close to you... you stop people from being able to hurt you, but, it's lonely." he said as if knowing how she felt. She shrugged a little.  
  
"If you don't let people get close to you, they don't have to know about the problems and pain in your life." she concluded. She did not want her friends to know about her loneliness, especially what stresses were happening at home at the moment. It was funny in a way that she was leaning on Mikagami of all people.   
  
The two just headed towards Fuuko's house. Fuuko picked up the mail and looked through is as they went inside. The sun had set and it was getting late and Fuuko had offered to cook him dinner. They remained silent as she slowly looked through the mail.  
  
As Fuuko sort through the mail she suddenly stopped. Mikagami noticed her pause. He could not help but worry about what it was this time.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked lifting himself off the couch he had just recently relaxed on. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she opened the mail and quickly read it.  
  
'Dear Fuuko  
  
How are you Big Sister, I miss you so much. I'm sorry I have not written much! I've been settling in to my new family.   
I'm wondering how you and your mom are doing?   
I miss you so much Fuuko, things are not the same with out you.  
But the family I am staying with is great too. I have a new brother and sister. Mai is my older sister and Misao is my younger   
brother. They are both so much fun. But I would really want to live with you instead still.  
But it does not matter too much, because I have great news, guess what! We're moving house soon and the house just happens   
to be very close to your house! Isn't that great!   
That way I'll get to see you again more often rather than the long train ride!   
I'll be looking forward to seeing you again in a few weeks Fuuko!  
  
Love Ganko.'  
  
P.S. Say hi to your mom!  
P.S.S Have you beaten Recca yet??  
P.S.S.S. I love you!  
  
Mikagami read the letter with her. He suddenly noticed her choke a little. A wet mark fell on the pretty pink paper that Ganko had written on. Mikagami found himself put his hands on her shoulder encouragingly and softly. Fuuko held the letter to her chest. She seemed to choke on a few sobs slowly.   
  
"... that's... that's nice..." she found herself say throw her little sobs. She smiled very softly. She was fighting back from bursting out in tears. Mikagami slowly turned her around him as he faced her. She looked down as if shamed he had seen a tear run down her face. He knew no matter what anyone could do, no one could bring Fuuko's mother back and make Fuuko feel better from what had happened. But this piece of news was a ray of sunshine on Fuuko's darkest moments... He could not blame her for finally breaking down.   
  
Actually he had seen her in a new light. He had learnt a lot about her in the short few weeks they had spent time together. More than he had learnt in the 7 months he had known her. Yes he had already had respect for her fighting abilities and her good nature as he had seen at the Tournament. But now he had seen more of her heart... he could see she hurt just like he had. When he really thought about it, there was no better person in their group of Hokage that could and should be with her right now than him. Only he had really had someone very close to him taken away from him. He also had been alone at home most his life. He had lost his parents first, and then his dearest sister Mifiyu. Like Fuuko who had lost parents and in a way lost her own sister, there was no one else who could possibly understand her pain.   
  
He had seen first hand what losing a love one could do to the soul, no matter how strong or happy the person seemed. He had been a happy child also, a long time ago.  
  
He saw her lift her face to face his. She had forced a smile. Her deep blue eyes welling up with moisture. He looked deep into them and saw how beautiful they were. No matter what everyone said about how tomboyish she was, she was still a girl... a woman... she had feelings too, just like him. It was strange having her face so close to his. But this was not the time to think such things...   
  
"This.. this really is really nice..." she smiled. She choked one last time in a her sobs before Mikagami realized she could hold them back no longer. He let her lean her head on his chest as she clenched his shirt tightly as she felt the tension inside of her build up.  
  
Just this once he would let someone close... just this once.   
  
She held on to his shirt tightly as she felt unable to hold her tears back any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry...I..."   
  
"It's alright... you're allowed to..."  
  
Finally she let it all out, in the arms of the most unlikely person... Fuuko Kirisawa cried...  
  
**********  
  
phew...   
  
that one was kinda long, but i did not want know where to end the chapter anywhere.. so i decided to keep going. Well there, things are starting to head up.  
  
Should I keep writing? If I keep going it will be concentrating more on the Tofu and the rest of the Hokage! Wow so glad I finally wrote that chapter, I was starting to hit writers block, luckily i didn't @_@   
anyway, please review if you have the time! I really appreciate it, when i get a review i get more motivation to write more. I wanna keep the Tofuishness going! And i was wondering if I could make Fuuko finally beat recca in a fight? who knows! depends on my reviews or what comes to mind! :P love you all! 


	5. Mikagami Tokiya: Reflecting

Well after about one day of total blank for what to write about, I've finally forced myself to keep writing the next few chapters.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, I never thought I would get half this many reviews. yay! you people so rock! Thank you to the reviews i've gotten thus far:   
  
  
Thank you   
  
Doujin: Yeah i love to/fu's too! though i wish people would actually finish fics, drives me nuts when people don't keep writing! wah! it will be focused on mikagami and fuuko, but i'm taking my time on any possible love relationship, i'm not even sure who it will end yet :P you never know i might find a twist and they might not end up together *snickers* now that would just kill all the to/fu fans out there (and me :P). j/k!  
Yanagi: ^salutes back, aye aye captain! :P ^ try chapt four again, it should work now, thanks for the compliments! you're so great! and i love your fics btw! :) Especially that Mikagami needing a wife one :P,   
Ranka: thanks you your numerous TBC TBC TBC, it will be continued! :P) ,   
NickyWhite2: thanks for reading, and even saying you LUV my fic! AH! that's such a cool thing to say :P   
Haruko: Thanks so much for your encouragement! it has kept me going! appreciate it s much!  
yonfi:especially yonfi for telling me that disastrous mistake i was making! :P hah hah)   
seika: thanks for reading! keep reading and we'll find out together what happens to our dearest fuuko (because frankly i have no idea either! :P ideas? @_@  
Kurei: thank you for your comments :) you seem very to the point and down to earth, i really appreciate it! thank you, and yes, it's kinda how the To/fu starts!   
amakasu Toko: wah! dun throw a tantrum! heh heh, the rest of it the story will be up shortly! i hope you enjoy! and ideas/suggestions would be great! :)  
Kiana (ah! ok i'l write the next chapter, as long as you don't glue me to the chair! :P)   
applepower: i still love the nick! yes i will definitely continue the fic because of so many reviews so soon, very unexpected :) thank you for reviewing! the more reviews i get the faster i write :P   
hyper_shark:@_@ (mental image of a hyperactive cartoon shark comes to mind :P hah hah) yes definitely i shall continue! stay tuned and thanks for reading!  
Rheia: thanks for saying you love my story! that is such a compliment! thank you!   
Fuuko: @_@?!?!?!? Fuuko is reading a fic about fuuko! WAH! Please don't hit me with your Kazadama! tee hee! anyway! thanks for reading Fuuko-sama! i shall soldier on and finish this fic! :P is this a tofu you ask? I'm sure you being Fuuko-sama after all can answer that :P hah hah  
13110807soujiro04050719: @_@!!! loonnngggg.... nick. i hope if you've read past chapt one it's a bit more believable :) thanks for reading! must be a lot of soujiro nicks or something, that's the longest number nickname i've ever seen. heh heh,   
Melyan: AH! melyan is my first reviewer ever! i love this person :P if you're a girl... sorry i don't swing for the other team :P hahahaha. thank you so much for being my NUMBER ONE! :)   
  
i'm so sorry if i missed anyone! I was so excited writing this fic and really nervous about putting it on the net, but now tis is all cool. Anyone else who reviews again or a bit later i will reply about/to in later chapters! Stay tuned for more Fuuko Kirisawa action.  
  
Fuuko: Actually, i'm taking a break.   
Kaze': eh? what are you doing out of my fic?  
Fuuko: Me and Mi-chan decided he was going to be in the lime light from now on. Notice how the last chapter, the title got changed from Fuuko Kirisawa: to Mikagami Tokiya: ?  
Kaze': hey I'm the writer of this_urk! *notices the Kaze no Tsume pointing straight at her.* Oh... you don't have to be like_urk...  
*notices the ensui glaring down at her.  
Mikagami: Do you feel lucky punk? Well...... do yah?  
  
sweatdrop *immediately begins to change the new chapter on the computer.   
  
Ahem... well, Stay tuned for more Fuuko Kirisawa *notices the ensui and Kaze' no Tsume edge closer'... and Mikagami Tokiya!   
  
*the blades lower and they look away for a moment while Kaze' quickly adds something in'  
  
... and Hokage action!   
  
Kaze': phew....   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.... BUT IF THE CHANCE CAME UP I'D GLADLY TAKE   
IT! :P   
mwahahahah  
*notices all the owners of Flame of Recca raise their samurai swords*  
Kaze'.... doh...   
  
On with the fic now...   
  
*THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO 'APPLEPOWER' WHO HAPPENED TO MAKE ME LAUGH AND IS A GREAT PERSON! ALSO WHO I SEEM TO HAVE ALMOST EVERYTHING IN WORLD IN COMMON WITH *I SWEAR I LOST A TWIN SISTER AT BIRTH!* @_@  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Mikagami Tokiya: Reflections....  
  
The next morning, like any other morning started with the rising of the sun. A new day had come, and paved the way for new events, new ideas, new conquests, and even new mistakes. Not everything about a new day was about starting something new and good. With the setting of the sun, the evils and pains that had been created in previous new days would awaken the next morning. To a optimist, a new day, was new hope, new goals, new ways to be happy, to a pessimist... a new day, was just a continuation of the mistakes and pains of the past new day.  
  
For Mikagami Tokiya, the new day held nothing new or hopeful. Even with the good news that was a blessing to Fuuko about Ganko coming to live near by, the fact that Fuuko's mother had died and Fuuko was alone... an orphan... had not changed. With the new day... the fact that Mifuyu Mikagami was dead, and that Mikagami Tokiya had no family... that he was orphaned... had not changed.   
  
The sunlight slowly poured into the quiet room... and the occupants in the room, began to stir.  
  
Mikagami turned to the person who stirred next to him.   
  
Crouched in a ball, she remained in fetal position most the night. He had not got as much sleep as the girl beside him, of course, he had not spent the night crying his eyes out. He rested his head on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling for a while.   
  
He knew he should not be here. If anyone were to see him leave the place at this time of day, who knew what they would think. Knowing his luck one of his fan girls might even live near here and spot him coming out of her house wearing clothes that he looked like he had slept in. Mikagami ran his hand through the front of his hair for a moment.   
  
Mikagami's hair was immaculate. Not many people could walk around with hair like his and look absolutely stunning. Those thoughts were the thoughts of pretty much every living being at school. Even a guy would admit to the thought that Mikagami was 'bishounen'. Mikagami's locker would constantly be filled with letters from fan girls. Some even professing how they had, had a crush on him since junior high, or elementary. Though Mikagami could (though he would not admit) believe that some of these letters were truly sincere and some girls really did have a huge 'infatuation' with him and they had feelings that he should not hurt, but he still would empty the locker on a daily basis and dismiss any letters, no matter what the content. He truly had no interest in dating right now.   
  
The only interest he had ever had at school was of Yanagi... Sakoshita Yanagi. Damn Recca for reaching her first... but he knew it was not right. It was not right to love someone... just because they reminded him of his sister. Even so, every time he saw Yanagi, he wondered what could have been...   
  
The person next to him stirred beginning to wake up.  
  
So, after all those thoughts of dismissing people. What was he doing here?  
  
***  
  
Last night...  
  
The night blew softly by and her purple tresses of hair were moist from her tears as she sobbed against Mikagami's shirt. He could not help but notice her hair had got longer over the several months since the Uraboutousatsujin. It was just above her shoulders, though it still had that Kirisawa flair to it, her hair had definitely gotten longer. He wondered why time refused to let him notice such little things before. Any warm-blooded male would must definitely attracted to her healthy beauty...   
  
Well that was till she slugged them in the gut or opened her loud mouth.   
  
But Mikagami was no ordinary guy, though he had to admit there many beautiful people at his own school and everywhere he went, his emotions and interests were put away for someone that he had not noticed much at all. When so many girls liked him, he found himself resenting them, they did not want him for who he was, just what he looked like. He was sure there were some smart girls out of the ones who really liked him, but in truth he really did not care. The dating game was not something he was interested in. Since his sister's death, revenge had taken place of all things. But since the Uraboutosatsujin, after hearing Kai's words... he put his revenge on hold. He had pushed it to the back of his mind... and it would stay there till he decided otherwise...  
  
He had to worry about right now. He had to stop thinking about how he would eventually avenge his sister's death, because that was not something that was an option right now. Right now, he had to worry about Fuuko Kirisawa, the only... friend... that he could empathize for... the only one who could probably understand his own pain. The only person he really gave a damn about right now.  
  
As the night had gone on Fuuko had fallen very tired from sobbing so much. She seemed so comfortable leaning on Mikagami that he dared not push her away. Eventually they moved to the couch and she had fallen asleep on the couch exhausted. He had every intention of leaving, but he too was feeling very tired of all this business with Fuuko. He had told himself that he should leave, but before that thought had registered any consequences he had fallen asleep and found himself still sitting on the couch, next to Fuuko, who had taken residence on the other side of the couch asleep. She had obviously been crying during the night as well.   
  
Mikagami sighed a little. He had never seen the girl let out so much emotion like this. It was like all the hardships that she had not cried for had come out in that one moment. He was sure she had cried before, when people were not around perhaps... but maybe she needed to let someone know that she cried too, despite her brash image. He just happened to be the person... it was nothing personal...   
  
The sleeping figure finally awoke, though slowly. She seemed to flutter her eyes open as if she was confused at where she was. She stared blankly at the Television unit in front of her. Mikagami could not help but notice there were photos in frames above the television. He looked at them not saying a word. There was a picture of Fuuko, her mother and Ganko. They all looked so... lively. He saw where Fuuko had taken her vibrant looks from. It was like looking at Fuuko in the future. He smiled inwardly. Well at least she had that to look forward. She seemed so vibrant and young looking for somebody's mother. He looked further across the frames and noticed one particular picture.  
  
It was the Hokage gang, left to right was Kagero who just stood there with a smile. Koganai smiling cheekily and shoving in a 'peace sign towards the camera. Ganko waving excitedly with that annoying toy fox Kondo suffocating in her arms. Recca with a cocky grin while Yanagi held on to his arm and waved sweetly. Then there was him who stood there with a little look of shock on his face as Fuuko had grabbed him in a hug and waved at the camera, whilst next to her Domon went nuts over her action.   
  
He remembered that day as if it just happened last night.  
  
It was the day they had won the Uraboutosatsujin.   
  
****  
  
"Everyone let's have a photo!" Fuuko had announced excitedly. They were all jubilant over their over coming of Mori Kouran's forces. Because Kurei could not be found after the huge fight, Recca and the Hokage was named the winner. They group readily agreed. Even Mikagami had agreed to this. Though he was not as pleased with his last fight as everyone else, they had still saved Yanagi from Mori Kouran, and that was what mattered at the moment.  
  
He recalled that, that thought was the moment he had pushed revenge back a little. Learning that is could be his own master that had killed his sister was a devastating thought. He had tried to find ways around it. Perhaps Kai had lied, but it seemed stupid to tell someone like that before they died. There was no way he could have lied. Mikagami shook his head. There was no way he would face his master.... well not yet... he needed sometime to think about this before he did anything rash. They had to think about what was happening right now. And right now they had saved Yanagi from Mori Kouran, and that was all he could ask for right now. He knew how he felt about the girl that so represented his sister.   
  
He knew it could never be, as she was devoted to her 'knight' Recca. Even so, if they were together, it would have been for the wrong reasons. It would be like trying to get his sister back. For a relationship to be healthy and last, the couple should NOT get together for THAT reason. . It would have been doomed to failure or it would have started for the wrong reasons. He dared not love a girl because of the pain of loosing his sister... if he did... the poor girl would be with him not because he loved her...   
  
Mikagami stopped in his thoughts as he realized he was being left behind. The group were going over to the photographers who were taking pictures of the tournament.   
  
He smiled a little as he noticed how happy everyone was. They were all so jubilant, he had to drop his thoughts. He had to force himself to think only about right now.   
  
His forehead creased a little.  
  
... and right now, the vivacious and out going Fuuko Kirisawa is coming at me with elation and an over-flowing burst of happiness.   
  
He readied himself for the impact and her jumping at him and hugging him like she did when he won the first fight here. Surprisingly it did not come.  
  
"Mi-chan! You're falling behind! Hurry up! Or don't you want to be in the picture?!" she accused jokily. He shrugged a little and went along. He did not say anything. He had not noticed that Fuuko had been looking at him for a while, noticing the seriousness in his face.  
  
"You've got to relax! Come on throw me an insult Mi-chan, you'll probably feel better." she offered lightly with a coy smile and her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kirisawa you're a strange person." he stated as a 1/2 insult as if it lead to another one.  
  
"You called me Kirisawa!? Usually you call me Monkey." she grinned as if thinking it was an advance in the way he thought of them.  
  
"Notice I called you 'person' not girl... sometimes I wonder if behind that attitude there really is a girl there." he added. She went ballistic for a moment.   
  
He just looked at her for a moment with that arrogant smile. She finally calmed down.  
  
"Geez, there feel better now." she snapped not seriously at him. He shrugged and started to walk over to the rest of the Hokage with a smug look on him pretty boy face.  
  
"Hmph, you're right, does make me feel a bit better." he answered back as he walked.   
  
"Agh! At my expense!" she called out at him typically Fuuko-like.   
  
:Well you coming?" he called half heartedly. She shrugged with a smile and went after him...   
  
When they all took the picture, it was hell trying to get all the teenagers to calm down while they were still high from their win. The poor photographer was getting impatient. Eventually he just shouted out when he was going to shoot.  
  
"Alright! Geez! i'm going to count to three and if you're not ready I'm going to take it anyway!" he shouted trying to get over the noise of the people in the group. They still did not calm.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"... did these kids really win this tournament? Must've been rigged." he mumbled to himself. He readied his camera.  
  
"1!!!!"  
  
"Recca-kun, I think the camera man wants us to look that way."  
  
"Yes Hime'."   
  
"Fuuko!"  
  
"2!!!!"  
  
"Dammit Domon get your mits off me!"  
  
"Kondo stay still! It's just a photo!"   
  
"3!!!!"  
  
"ack!"   
  
*Flash!*  
  
Fuuko unpried her arms from around Mikagami's neck and returned to scolding Domon.   
  
"That's MY butt! Not yours!" she snapped at him. He had tears.  
  
"You held Mikagami! But not me! Oh Fuuko-chan does that mean that_!" he wailed but suddenly found himself as a star in the sky.  
  
"You idiot!" she screamed. She huffed and puffed for a moment. She put her hands on her hims and sighed.  
  
"That idiot, I swear he never learns." she had sighed annoyed. She noticed Mikagami still frozen in shock.   
  
"Eh? Mi-chan? What's the matter?"  
  
He lost it.  
  
"Wh-what was that?! you made me look bad for the photo!" he said incredulously. She blinked for a moment as if searching for words to say. What? Was he ashamed being seen with her or something?!  
  
"Geez Mi-chan is was just a hug! I was happy we got through all together. Don't have to be do mad!" she said a little slower than usual.   
  
"I actually wanted a copy of that one." he sighed annoyed. She smiled and pat him on the head a little much to his embarrassment. She was treating him like a child.  
  
"Oh don't be so fickle Mi-chan, I'm sure there will be many pictures!" She suddenly seemed to notice Yanagi calling her or something.   
  
"Ah! Definitely Yanagi, I'd love to pose with you!" she dashed over to the girl. Mikagami just sighed heavily. Stupid Monkey. Only Fuuko would do such a silly thing of course. Taking advantage of the fact he did 'not like hurting women' policy.   
  
Recca had approached Mikagami just then.  
  
"Oi Mikagami!" he called out. The flame caster ran over to the Ensui wielder. On a normal day Mikagami would not think twice about his team mates. He had said in the beginning, to not take his comradeship as friendship, he was only doing it for his sister.  
  
But now here he was, with a different respect for group he had first thought as an eccentric group of animals... Now they were... friends.  
  
"What Hanabishi?" he asked impatiently. Recca was not fazed by Mikagami's intimidating attitude unlike most people.   
  
"I was wondering how your fight went? I was away training and all, so I did not see." he said absolutely clueless about the whole thing. He saw Mikagami's face frown a little.  
  
"Actually... I'd rather.."  
  
At that moment he noticed Fuuko looking their way. She seemed freaked and ran over to them in a blur.   
  
"Reccccaaa! Your Hime-chan wants to be with you in another photo!" she immediately said and dragged Recca away.  
  
"Wa-wait!" he growled but Fuuko paid no attention. Fuuko looked back and flashed Mikagami a toothy smile. Mikagami just stood there confused....  
  
***  
  
Back to reality:  
  
At the time Mikagami did not know or even thought of the reason to why Fuuko had dragged Recca away. But now he had realized something about his comrade in arms. He had lost his match against Kai... and learnt a terrible thing about his master. Even if he did not show it to everyone, he was going crazy about it in his head. He did not expect anyone to even care or know. Why should they care, or know about his problems, it would just be hassle to tell them how he felt. And then he would have to deal with everyone's sympathy. He really was not the type who wallowed in everyone's sympathy. Actually he despised it. It showed everyone he was weak.  
  
Today he had finally realized why Fuuko had dragged Recca away that day. She was saving him from the emotions that were swelling up inside of him. She showed that she cared about how he felt not by droning on about how sorry she was (Something he did not like hearing from a person who should not be sorry.) He also reminded himself that she had also lost to Mikoto's dirty tricks. She probably knew how he felt about losing the last match... Though she showed her sympathy through different methods rather than just saying, 'Oh! I'm so sorry Mi-chan!'  
  
He could not help but smile. There really was more to her than met the eye....  
  
Fuuko suddenly got up and raced upstairs in a hurry. Mikagami looked confused.  
  
"hmm?" Mikagami just watched her. He still had not figured out what to do about being at her house. He had to go home and change to go to school first. Which meant he had leave soon. It was safe to leave her now right? He hoped to God he would not run into any of his fan girls on the way home. He got up and started to go after Fuuko.  
  
"Fuuko! I have to leave soon." he called out going up to her room. He heard sounds of ruffling in the room.   
  
"Fuuko?" he slowly slid the door open.   
  
She almost ran into him.  
  
"Ack! Sorry! I just remembered this photo album. I kept all the pictures that were taken in here. I remembered you probably don't have any." she said excitedly. Which was odd, you would not have thought that last night this girl was crying her heart out.  
  
".... that's true." he said a little bewildered  
  
"Hmm.. I can't find a picture of you and me in here. I don't think we ever took a picture together. Anyway, there are some of you and Yanagi of course." she started to hand him the albums randomly. He was confused. Was she thinking the same thing as him about that day of the Uraboutousatsujin just a little while ago? Why was she trying to be all cheery. But he knew this was typical Fuuko Kirisawa, there was no use in her being upset all the time.   
  
"That book I was supposed to give to you, but forgot about it. I made one for Domon, I forgot to give them to everyone. I made copies for everyone. I was wondering, when you go to school, could you give it to Domon, I've already given Recca, Koganai and Yanagi one. I gave my spare one to Ganko." she said.   
  
"What about your own one?" he asked. She shrugged.   
  
"I'll just make more copies... I've seen the photos... a lot of times." she admitted sheepishly.   
  
"Alright... well, I have to go to school now." He turned to leave, she escorted him down the stairs to the door. He turned to her.  
  
"You will be ok, right?" he asked. She paused and suddenly broke into a grin.  
  
"Gosh Mi-chan you suddenly seem like you CARE." she said teasingly. To her surprise he did not retort.  
  
"I did stay the entire night." he said seriously. But still Fuuko was not intimidated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and I_ uh, well... you know." she blurt out trying to hide her uneasiness about what had happened and the fact he had spent the 'night with her' (which if said out loud could sound very wrong at school!)  
  
He shrugged a little.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to say it. Just take of yourself Monkey." he said more typically Mikagami. If she had her fuujin ( and it was not out of commission.) she would have blast him one.  
  
"Agh! I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me, you're starting to scare me." she teased and shut the door quickly.   
  
He blinked for a moment.   
  
He smirked a little and started off home.  
  
.... stupid monkey..  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile... Fuuko leant against the door.   
  
She put her hand on her chest as she could feel her heart race a thousand beats a minute. She frowned for a moment.  
  
She just stood there for a few minutes as if waiting for him to get out of ear shot from the house.   
  
She suddenly screamed.   
  
"Fuuko-chan are you nuts! There is no way you're going to fall for that_ that! THat! THAT....!" she clenched her fists hard as she realized she had no words to say. There was no way she was going to admit to herself or to anyone else for that matter that she gave a damn about Mikagami 'fridge boy' Tokiya.  
  
She took a long breath as she readied herself to think of the best insult she could to make her feel better..  
  
"THAT ICE COLD ARROGANT JERK!" she concluded.  
  
She poked her tongue out realizing she could not dot it for some reason.  
  
She groaned a little as she scolded herself.  
  
That was pathetic!  
  
Suddenly she heard the phone ring. She raced over to get it.   
  
"Hello! Kirisawa resi_" she paused as she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Yes... it was the Kirisawa residence... containing all of one Kirisawa in it...   
  
"I mean, Fuuko here." she concluded.  
  
"Fuuko! You're up at lot earlier than usual!" blasted a young voice done the other end of the phone. Fuuko almost fell on the phone.   
  
"G-ganko!!?"  
  
"Morning Fuuko! I was just calling to see if you got my letter, I sent it like two weeks ago, but there was a problem at the post office and they sent it back. And I sent it again."  
  
Fuuko was so happy she almost screamed. But she realized that she could not find the words to say to the girl. She was so scared of what she would say.  
  
"I_uh, yes I got your letter. When are you, I mean..." she was stuttering. Her little sister seem so far away... how she wished she would be here to support her. How she wised someone would be in this cold house other than herself.  
  
"EH?! Fuuko are you ok??? Did you see a ghost or something, you're acting kinda weird. You don't sound happy to hear from me."  
  
"No! No! That's not it. It's just." Fuuko took a deep breath. She tried her hardest to try sound happy. As much as she loved Ganko, she did not want to let her know that she was hurt. She felt bad that only Mikagami had ever really seen her in pain....  
  
"I'm totally fine! Just an early morning!" she said as brightly as she could. She hoped Ganko would not notice the lies in her voice.  
  
"Oh that's great! By the way, I wanna say hi to your mom, is she awake yet?"  
  
Fuuko froze.   
  
---  
  
Oh the other end Ganko played a little with the ringlets in the phone cord. She had been so excited about calling Ganko about the letter today that she had called so early. She knew Fuuko might had been mad, but Fuuko was always so lively she did not mind. Ganko was always so excited when she called her older sister. She also missed Fuuko's mother, though the lady was only there on occasion, the lady reminded her of an older a little more lady-like version of Fuuko. She was what Fuuko look like with longer hair + some years. She was also outgoing and ambitious like Fuuko. Though she was a little oblivious to Fuuko's daily life and secret goals, like to make it to Toudai (Tokyo university) and her fights and the fuujin and a whole of things. Despite that Fuuko's mom was a lot of fun when she was around.  
  
"Oh that's great! By the way, I wanna say hi to your mom, is she awake yet?" asked Ganko excitedly. She then scolded Kondo for being to insistent on wanting to talk to Fuuko.  
  
"Kondo! It's my turn on the phone first, then you get to talk! And_ eh?" Ganko suddenly noticed the sniffling and sobbing sounds coming from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Wh.. what? Fuuko? Fuuko are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" she asked pressing the phone against her ear more to test if what she was hearing was for real.  
  
"Mom... Ganko... Mom is...."  
  
  
_______________  
  
ok not too much development in that chapter yet. I don't want to jump into a To/fu so quickly, it's too weird if they do. yawn, i'm so tired. it's laattee. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I already have some of it typed so it won't be too far away. Sorry i took a while with this one, had trouble trying to figure out what to write at this point :P I need ideas people! :P thank you to everyone who has reviewed and those in the future! 


	6. Mikagami Tokiya: It isn't right

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. (But remind me to steal it when the opportunity comes up :)   
  
Ok, i'm going admit there is going to be more Tofuishness on this chapter, i think i've deprived people and myself enough :P   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mikagami Tokiya: It isn't right.....  
  
It's beed four weeks since Fuuko's mother's death. The funeral was held a few days after the announcement. All Fuuko's friends had supported her in this time. When she eventually returned to school, even some of the people who were jealous over the attention she was getting from Mikagami paid her their respects. As far as everyone could see, the vibrant, lively and insanely happy girl that was known as Fuuko Kirisawa... had gone in hiding. All that was left was her shell.  
  
  
Sometimes she would pop up, but it was not nearly as much as it used to be. She did not even challenge Recca to a fight anymore. Like she could no longer find the strength in her to do it. Out of the turn of events that had affected her life, the only two things that seemed to return her to her former state was Ganko coming back into her life and... spending meaningless time with Mikagami Tokiya. And those times were beginning to get more frequent. At least she started to hang around her friends again.   
  
She did seem happy.   
  
The only thing that got to most girls was the fact she was starting to 'voluntarily' spend time with their Mikagami-sama.   
  
When asked of her relationship with the Ensui wielder she would come to life and professed they were insane and there was no way she would be interested in that jerk, But her actions, might have shown otherwise. The only one who remained oblivious to the concept that Fuuko Kirisawa was slowly falling for him... was the ice boy himself. The idea was too cliché' for most people to believe in. The damsel in distress being saved by the handsome prince. Or another way of looking at it was two people with the same problems coming together because they needed each other's support or become attached to someone because of empathy.   
  
But in real life... people who come together on those reasons.... rarely have a lasting relationship.   
  
Fuuko could not help but cling to the only person who could possibly understand what she was going through. And Mikagami knew this.   
  
And it frightened him...  
  
--  
  
A few weeks had passed and it was beginning to snow now. Christmas was not too far away. The whole Hokage had decided to go christmas shopping together. Sure it made it hard to hide what everyone was getting for each other, but Yanagi felt it would be a good thing for them all to spend time all together. Sort of like a reunion gathering. Even though they all saw each other frequently, it was unusual for them all to be together. Meeting at the shopping centre seemed to best thing to do.   
  
Everyone, save the Iceman Mikagami turned up on time. Yanagi looked worried, her first instinct was to talk to Fuuko about it. It was a funny thought to her. About two months ago Fuuko would have been the last person of the group, perhaps besides Domon whom she would have asked about Mikagami's where abouts.   
They had tried so hard to get him to come. He insisted he was not the type to galloping around chasing monkeys everywhere. Fuuko teased him and teased him to try get him to come, which was not working, he just shot back with his own Monkey retorts. It was when Yanagi came up to him being sweet and asking him to please, please, please come, he finally agreed. Fuuko growled at him for being such a jerk, but not seriously. She knew Yanagi had a special place in his heart because her similarity to his own departed sister.   
  
She would never hold it against him, if she had found someone who was like her mother in anyway, she probably would have decided to never that person alone.   
  
"Ah, Fuuko? Do you know if Mikagami-sempai is coming today? He's a little late." she asked a little worried. Fuuko shrugged a little then put her hands on her hips, like she used to.  
  
"Hmph, that jerk, after all that cajoling he isn't even here. I swear he can be such an idiot."  
  
"hmph, only Monkey's would think that after only waiting five more minutes." said the Iceman.   
  
Fuuko spun around to meet his face.   
  
"What was that?!"   
  
Yanagi sighed a little as she watched the two continually return smart alleck comments, one after the other. She smiled as well. Mikagami's presence seemed to bring out the old Fuuko every now and then.   
  
Koganai interrupted the two.  
  
"Geez, when you two are finished can we go to the Food Court, I'm starving." he wailed.   
  
Fuuko and Mikagami stopped and looked at everyone else who was standing there bored waiting for them. Obviously this sort of thing happened between them often. Domon resented it and joined in half the time, but every time he did Fuuko would turn him into a star that shone far far away in the sky.  
  
"Ah! Sorry! Mi-chan and I were just talking." she grinned and joined the group.   
  
"Rrrriiigghtt... just talking." wailed Recca, who was bored watching the two constantly barrage each other with unintelligent comments every time they met each other. Did they think it was fun or something???  
  
"Fuuko! I want to buy something from the toy shop, I saw it on TV the other day." said Ganko as she held her hand. Fuuko grinned and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Definitely! My treat today!" she announced to the eager girl. She had promised Ganko she would spend as much time with her as she could Ganko was all the family she had left, even if she did not live with her. The family she had stayed with had no problem with it and understood Fuuko's feelings, apparently they knew what it was like to lose a family member. Though Fuuko did not know what family member it did not matter and she felt happy that she approved of Ganko's new family. They had 'leant' Ganko to her a lot, and had treated Fuuko as a part of their family. Things seemed to be looking up for the Wind Wielder finally.   
  
She still thought of her mom often, but knew she had to go on with her life. She was strong at heart even though recently she had weakened. She was not one to mope around and feel sorry for herself for too long. Her friends did not need someone like that. She tried her best to be happy for her friends. And most the time, when she was around them, she really was in a good mood..  
  
"Yay!" Ganko lift her hands up happily.   
  
Yanagi smiled. It seemed Fuuko was finally coming back to them. The group started to walk down the mall. It had suddenly dawned on Recca that Fuuko was wearing her hair up! Though she wore the clothes she usually wore, seeing Fuuko with her hair and and the fact she had actually bothered to put her hair up made Recca gawk.   
  
And she looked like a girl!?  
  
"Fuuko! I just realized, today you look like a GIRL!" he blurted out without thinking.   
  
After receiving a punch to the face she retorted back.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean!?" she demanded. Everyone looked at her and suddenly agreed.  
  
"Your hair has gotten long enough to tie up now Fuuko, it looks good." Ganko commented. Fuuko went red in the face. She was not used to be flattered about her looks. She knew it was a bad idea to tie her hair up, She had no done that... since she cut it years ago. She knew everyone would make a fuss. She had no reason for doing it, if that was what everyone thought. It had just been getting longer, and she had not been in the mood to get it cut.  
  
"You should keep growing it Fuuko, it's starting to look kinda feminine." Yanagi agreed with a smile. Fuuko crossed her arms.  
  
"Agh, I dunno what he fuss is about, it's just my hair for Christ's sake, I just got bored of it always down. Sheesh." She wailed as they finally arrived at the Food court. "If you're all gonna be stupid about it, I'll get some scissors and snip it off myself." she concluded. They all shut up about the topic. Fuuko could not help but feel a little red in the face.   
  
It was a compliment she was not used to having... it felt... a little nice though. She stole a look at Mikagami, just for a moment, or as long as she dared without anyone thinking of it. Did he think so too?   
  
AGGHH!!!!! CLEAN YOUR HEAD OUT WITH SOAP FUUKO KIRISAWA! she screamed at herself. Don't even think about something like that.  
  
--  
  
"Aaahhh..... it's so good to sit down." Fuuko sank in her favorite couch and dropped five shopping bags onto the floor. Recca, and Domon groaned as they dropped Yanagi's, Ganko's, Koganai's and Fuuko's shopping on the floor as well. Mikagami walked coolly past them and put one down. Ganko and Koganai ran upstairs to play the computer. They had bought a new game and even though it was not near christmas yet had convinced Fuuko to let they play it. She had laughed inwardly, Koganai could be such a kid sometimes. He and Ganko got a long so well too, he was like her older brother even if they teased each other constantly.  
  
She could not help but think it was like her and_ 'stop right there'   
  
She was constantly blocking out her thoughts, or stopping them half way through nowadays, she thought to herself.   
  
"That was so much fun, we should do that again sometime." Yanagi smiled sitting on the couch next to her. "I hope you guys did not mind carrying our luggage." she said sweetly.   
  
Recca groaned.   
  
"Why in the world were we the designated luggage boys? I'm my Hime's ninja, but not everyone else's bus boy!" He pointed at Mikagami rudely.  
  
"Bah I'll do anything for my Fuuko-chan." Domon had stars in his eyes. Fuuko threw a couch pillow at him.  
  
"Who said I was yours!?"  
  
"Why didn't you help us carry anything MIKAGAMI-SAMA!!" he wailed, accusing Mikagami of thinking he was some sort of prince or something if he thought he was above carrying some of their christmas shopping.. Mikagami did not even look up from the newspaper he had started reading since he had got to the house.  
  
"You did not ask." he replied cooly. Recca fell on the floor and grumbled something unintelligent.  
  
Something suddenly came to Yanagi's mind as she was sitting there seeing all the things that Fuuko had bought for christmas, and seemed to be her groceries as well. Fuuko lived all alone in the house. It was a nice house, nothing grand, but Definitely nice, her mother had good tastes, but, Fuuko lived alone here, how could she afford it? She looked at Fuuko.  
  
"Aaa, Fuuko, can I ask you something?" she asked not sure if she should. Fuuko looked at her puzzled  
  
"Sure, go for it."  
  
"You... live alone here right? Do you pay the mortgage? I was just wondering." she asked. Fuuko paused a little. Yanagi was worried she might have hit some nerves. Even Mikagami looked over the newspaper.   
  
Luckily Fuuko shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Actually, my mother had already finished paying that about a year ago. She... she was pretty well of, she worked really hard, that's why she was away so much. Luckily she had life savings and life insurance... all that goes to me, she was an only child, and my grandparents have passed away and dad... well, that's another story. But I was thinking of getting a job, you know, so I don't have to eat in to my mother's savings too much. Only use her savings for house bills and stuff. But."  
  
She looked a little sad as she thought about the topic. Yanagi waved her hands a little.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, did I_"  
  
"No, no, no Yanagi, it's fine, I was wondering when someone would wonder how I could afford to live here. My mother wasn't here for me much, but she wasn't silly, incase something happened to her, she had always put something aside for me. I guess I'm glad she was at least thinking about the future. But this house is kinda big for just one person, I was thinking of moving out, this place is a little high maintenance for me." she admitted. Everyone just sat there unsure of what to say. Recca finally piped up.  
  
"Were you thinking of a full time or part time job?" he asked. She paused. Realistically, a part time job would probably not cover too much of the bills. She might have to put off study for a while and get a full time job for the time be_  
  
"Don't even think about getting a full time job, Monkey, I'm not wasting all that time tutoring you, so that you decide to quit school and work." he said rather seriously and hard. Everyone looked at him. Fuuko did not even fume at him for calling her monkey or snapping at her. She could not help but go a little soft. Sure he was a little harsh on the tongue, but sometimes it was his way of showing that he cared. It was not his way to go all softy on someone.  
  
Fuuko got up with renewed spirit.   
  
"Well I'm going to cook dinner for everyone!" she announced to everyone with jubilation. Recca's eyes bulged  
  
"Are you nuts?! Last time I had your cooking I almost died!" he said holding his neck and looking like he was going to puke.  
  
"I was 13 last time!" she threw a blunt object at him. Domon tried to grab her.  
  
"I'll eat your cooking Fuuko!" he declared. She threw another blunt object.   
  
"Do you have to try grab me to tell me that?!"   
  
"Oh, I'll help you Fuuko." Yanagi volunteered. Fuuko grinned and put her hands on her hips.   
  
"I've got a great idea, Mi-chan made this great dish last week, I want to make that one. Oh, you can make the salad Yanagi since there is so many of us. " she looked at Mikagami who was still reading the paper ignoring what was going on around him.  
  
"What?! Mikagami has eating dinner with you, ALONE?! BEFORE ME?!?!"   
  
Fuuko punched Domon in the gut, if they were outside she would have turned him in to a new part of a star constellation. And she didn't want a whole in her roof right now.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to help me make it Mi-chan?" she asked. Mikagami put the newspaper down. He got up. For a moment Fuuko's face brightened a little. She could not help it. She hated, and loved this feeling she got in her gut when he was around. The tomboy fuuko was telling her to stop thinking like this, but the more female side of Fuuko was telling her too keep thinking like this as much as she wanted. There was nothing wrong with it right?   
  
Stop it Fuuko, this is Mikagami Tokiya, and you're Fuuko Kirisawa, no explanation needed! Said the tomboy trying as hard as it could to stop these thoughts and feelings.   
  
He was man, and she was a woman what was there to feel bad about? Said the girl inside. The voices were trying to rationalize everything that was going on in her head. But no matter what came to mind, she could never come up with an answer about what to do...  
  
  
To her surprise he started to head for the door.  
  
  
"Eh? M.. Mi-chan? where are you going?" she stammered surprised with his actions. The bright look on her face dropped instantly.   
  
"I'm going home. This day has been eventful enough for me. You monkeys take care tonight." was he quick and simple explanation.   
  
He did not even look at her as he walked out the door.  
  
"But Mi-chan I_" She tried to find a smart thing to say, to get him to say but she realized she had nothing to say that would. The old Fuuko would have sworn obscenities to tease him into staying, but the old Fuuko did not feel anything this big for the Iceman. She watched him walk down the dark street without looking back.   
  
Completely speechless... she felt her heart sink to the floor...   
  
Everyone else in the room felt that happen too. Recca's eyes went up, he had remained blind to the idea that Fuuko was slowly falling for Mikagami, but now there was no hiding it from everyone. She was acting too strangely around him, for it to be just nothing but... friendship. He and Fuuko had been friends for the longest time, and there was no way anything would have or could have happened between them. That was why he had decided it would be the same for Fuuko and Mikagami.   
  
But Mikagami treated her differently than Recca had when it came to her life problems. To Recca, he had always just seen Fuuko in a pinch, he did not see her as a girl in trouble, because he did not see her as the feminine type. She was stronger than most girls, even than some guys when it came to life. But Mikagami had treated her like she was actually female, even if he professed to her many time in insults that she could not possibly be one.   
  
It was girls like his Hime that were in trouble, girls... or guys like Fuuko, were just in a pinch. There was a big difference. But seeing his tomboyish childhood friend like this... made him think other wise... maybe she really was a girl under there. Why else would she look so forlorn when Mikagami left.   
  
She stared out the door a little longer than was needed to before she turned around to look at everyone. She blinked at little at the way everyone was looking at her.  
  
"What???" she demanded being more old Fuuko-like. Funny how she transformed so fast. Everyone pretended to not know what she was talking about. Yanagi piped up again.  
  
"I'll help you cook Fuuko." she re enlisted her help. Fuuko smiled a little, she could no help but feel a little stupid. Everyone must have noticed how she was acting just then. Why else would they be so quiet. She knew she could not hide these moments that were too out of character for Fuuko Kirisawa for much longer. She really, just had to accept how she felt about the IceMan. She had banged her head on walls many times about it, trying to get the thought out of her head. She would never admit it to anyone, even if they confronted her about.   
  
It just sounded so ludicrous, the High school heart throb and the High school Tomboy? Even with her changes, she still could not accept it. No way! She should not even like that ice jerk...   
  
She realized that trying to insult him in her mind had become increasingly more difficult.   
  
"Ummm, hello, is anyone home?" Yanagi waved her hand in front of Fuuko's blank face.   
  
"Oh!"  
  
Recca snickered. He could not resist saying it.  
  
"She's thinking of Mikagami." he teased. Yanagi covered her face in embarrassment. They were not meant to say anything!   
  
Recca found another blunt object on his face.  
  
**  
  
Mikagami walked quietly down the dimly lit road. He had been walking for about 10 minutes now before he stopped and looked back in the direction that he had come from.  
  
Above him one of the street lamps lights flickered softly as if to acknowledge his presence.   
  
He knew what he was doing. He had to leave.   
  
He was not stupid, or oblivious as most the Hokage or the school had thought. He had already realized that Fuuko Kirisawa had taken an interest in him.   
  
So, why did he leave??? would be the 5000 dollar question. It was not that he disliked her.   
  
There was no question that Fuuko Kirisawa was a very attractive, smart and ambitious person. He really did not give a damn what others at school would think of him or her if they were together. He and her did get along well. So what was the problem? Other than the fact he was Mikagami Tokiya and she was Fuuko Kirisawa, two people deemed incompatible by everyone.  
  
A lot of people would call it baggage. And part of the reason was he and Kirisawa had a lot of baggage. They had a lot of their own problems. They both had a lot of pain from things that had happened to the both of them. And it was that pain that had brought them closer to each other. A lot of people who probably looked at this idea from a far would say its good they are coming together because of each other's pain and that it was not uncommon.   
  
But to Mikagami, it was not the right thing to do. It was the same reason he would not and could not have tried a relationship with Yanagi (minus the fact that Recca 'owned' her.), he would have based their relationship on a lie, a past problem from the very start. Basing it on something that had caused him pain, and he would have got attached to her because of it. Just because she looked like his sister, he would have been with her.   
  
But relationships based on such things, rarely work out. They are started because of the wrong reasons, not because of their love and feelings for one another. But because the two people rely on each other to make each other feel better or for mutual emotional, and empathetic gain.   
  
That is why he had to leave, he could not lead Fuuko on or have her think they had a chance.   
  
It was not going to happen between them. They were attached to each other only because Fuuko had gone through the same pain he had gone through. He was her shoulder to cry on in the beginning, and though they became close, a relationship would not be the right thing to happen. If she had not gone through it all, he would not be here to begin with...  
  
Even knowing all this... The reason Mikagami had left that night because she was beginning to get under his skin, he dared to admit that thought to himself, he might as say it like was...  
  
...and he was petrified....   
  
He had never intended it to get this far.   
  
He was afraid he would get to the point that he did not care their relationship would start because of the wrong reasons. So he had to stop it now, because for him,   
  
... It is not the right thing to do... for him.  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
Phew! That was fun! I hope I did not make it too sappy, it's REALLY hard to write a gradual tofu, it's really hard to write a non sappy TOFU in general! but hey, love no matter what the reason or who it is, is sappy full stop! hah hah, so it is to be expected! :P  
  
Well Fuuko's feeling are finally starting to be recognized. FINALLY, Mikagami's are a little too. But it's not gonna be that easy, we've got two complicated individuals here! So don't think it's gonna happen fast :)  
  
*There will be a heap of development in the next chapter I hope, so stay tuned and feel free to give me any idea about how this will go or end. I think there will be about another... 2-3 chapters to go, four to the very maximum, i doubt it though since i write kinda longish chapters... i have not decided. Depends thoroughly on what happens in the next chapter, so lets find out together ne?  
  
A HARD EARNED BATTLE IS WORTH MORE AND IS MORE MEMORABLE THAN THE ONE THAT IS EASILY WON AND FORGOTTEN :) ... which i find totally true! :) Got that idea from Brotherhood of the Wolf, though i'm sure there is a quote like that somewhere out there! :)   
  
Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time! makes me write faster! :) thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! :) 


	7. Fuuko Kirisawa AND Mikagami Tokiya: How ...

Chapter 7   
  
Gosh, I never intended it to go for this long so soon, but this is so fun, and hearing everyone's thoughts has really kept me going, thank you so much everyone.  
  
Alright, I think it's obvious now that most of the story will be totally centered on the Tofu that will or won't happen. I'm not a completely always happy ending person. Some of the best stories in here have sad endings, and they are the ones worth remembering and or well written. I like that one called, 'It doesn't't hurt' I think that's what it was, by Wild flowers. That was a great emotional story but doesn't't have a happy ending L aah!!  
  
Now you're thinking NOOO!!! It's going to be a sad ending and Fuuko will be all alone! Well you'll just have to wait and see (I may like sad endings, but I'm partial to happy ones, so stay tuned. :P)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not known Flame of Recca (but I'll take Mikagami Tokiya and Fuuko Kirisawa if they were available! Hell I love FOR so much I'd settle for Mokuren! *remembers he likes doing weird things to women such as myself…*… oh… maybe not @_@)   
  
Ok on with the show!  
  
  
  
The next day of school was like no other winter day. The snow was beings shoveled away from the foot paths, young children who had the day off school were throwing snowballs at each other, and the adults did not say a thing about it, some even joined in. And all was well with the world.   
  
Despite that, you would think twice about that last thought if you saw the look on Fuuko Kirisawa's face. It was Wednesday. Yes Wedneday. So? What was so special about that day? It was not special, that was the point. For Fuuko Kirisawa though, what had NOT happened that day,   
  
not once since she and Mikagami had started walking with each other had he missed out walking with her on a Wednesday. There was no real reason they had for always walking to school together on a Wednesday, it was just habit, and was always the morning Fuuko would get up earlier to prepare herself for school. She had always subconsciously looked forward to that day… She would even neaten out her appearance more for that day with out realizing it till Recca would make a stupid comment about how she might be turning into a girl.   
  
She sighed heavily. Her hair was getting much longer now. She remembered something he mother would say about her hair. Her mother had always loved her hair, but one day they had, had a fight, and she cut it short. Thinking back, she remembered that day wall. Her hair used to always be in a childish braid so that it would not get in the way of her face when fighting Recca. In a fit of rage after the argument with her mother she had cut it. She laughed inwardly as she remembered the look on her mother's face.   
  
She even remembered the look on her own face as she looked in the mirror. She actually really liked the look. For a while anyway.   
  
Her mother had begged her to grow it again, when ever she was home of course. Perhaps that was why she was growing it now. She had never got to fulfill one of her mother's insignificant wishes. Another one of her mother's wishes was that she wished her daughter was more feminine and stop fighting boys all the time. If Fuuko was talking to her mother right now… she laugh and tell her that it would never happen. The brash and boisterous girl that was known as Fuuko Kirisawa would always be there even though she would disappear at times like these sometimes. She would always be back.   
  
It was the REAL her, but oh well, she'd give into one wish of her dear departed mother and grow her hair and a last respects to her. And perhaps… just perhaps, she would become just a little feminine… because of how she felt towards a certain someone…  
  
She looked up a little as heard voices of excited girls gibbering about something insignificant. As she walked past she could not help but hear her name in one of the sentences.  
  
'At least we now that Mikagami-sempai is not interested in Fuuko Kirisawa anymore…'  
  
  
She was about to jump them and demand why they were talking about her when she suddenly noticed Mikagami walking towards his home room. Her mood brightened a little and she rushed through the crowds of students who were trying to make it up the stairs to their next classes. Though Fuuko was having a hard time trying to get up the stairs through everyone, people seemed to unconsciously make way for him. It must have been his intimidating nature. Though Fuuko had never felt threatened by his nature at all.   
  
"Mi-chan! Wait a sec!" she called out over the moving students. She got a little frustrated when he did not turn. She was going ton scream out to him. But for a moment she noticed he turned just a little for her to know that he knew she was there.  
  
She stopped in her steps. She knew he knew she was there. So why was he not even looking at her. She blinked for a moment.  
  
"Why did you leave last night?" she whispered to herself as if that was what she wanted to ask him. He turned back to his route to class and did not look back down at her again. She felt her heart sink once again. Why, just why was he ignoring her? After all they had been through... done together. She just did not undestand it. She just put her hands on her hips angrily and pointed at him.  
  
"Mi-chan you jerk!" she shouted. Everyone on the stairway stopped dead in their steps from the surprise.  
  
**  
  
Mikagami reflected momentarily on what had happened this morning while he was in class. He had heard Fuuko calling him from a far. But he was not going to stop no matter what she said. Even if she had made a complete scene of herself, he was not going to let him spend anymore voluntary time with her. It was just too dangerous.   
Why?   
Because he was man enough to accept that she was starting to get under his skin, and every rational thought in his body said it was not right. So what was a man to do, if he could not fight, he had to run. He found it rather cowardly and cursed his weakness. Why could he just not wave the thought away. He could not be with her, she was Fuuko Kirisawa for God's sake...   
  
Not only that, but the reason's that had formulated their relationship thus far had been the wrong ones. He could not be with her just because they would start off for the wrong reasons? Was that the best he could do?   
  
His brow creased a little at the thought. Of course he could do better. The girl was a Monkey from the start and would be a monkey to the end. She was not worth his time .She was just another part of the circus troupe, code named Hokage to make it sound cool, that was led by that sea monkey of a ninja, Hanabishi Recca. Ok, sure he was reluctantly a part the group even after the Tournament. He was guilty of enjoying his time with them, even if he would never admit being part of such a group.  
  
Even if Yanagi... and Fuuko were a part of that group. Huh why did he add Fuuko in that sentence.  
  
"Mikagami Tokiya-san?"  
  
"He knew why, it was hard to admit his feeling for her. Though he had to try force those feelings back. It was not right for them to be together, he reasoned. They would be together for the wrong reasons. To gain emotional support from one another. After she had returned to her former state with out a care in the world, she would eventually leave and chase other ventures. He was sure. He had heard of it many times.   
  
"Mikagami?"  
  
Hmph, that was the best reason he could come up with? That was kind of pathetic, you're just running away because you're afraid of her aren't you?! His brow creased further. Hmph, of course not, there is not was you're going to have a relationship with a boisterous, lively, tomboyish, purple haired_  
  
"MIKAGAMI TOKIYA-SAN!"   
  
Mikagami snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher called out his named for the final time.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your day dreaming, but no matter how genius you are, please at least pretend you are paying attention." the teacher snapped. Mikagami did not know what to say once again. This was the second time thinking about Fuuko had got him in trouble. There had to be something done about it...  
  
"Sorry Sir." he simply answered and the teacher resumed to lecturing about a topic he already knew about.  
  
Something had to be done. He could not go on like this. Every time he was in Fuuko Kirisawa's presence or thinking of her he would feel strange... thought he could not place the feeling, he still had to stop it. He resolved, that after school...  
  
Something would be done about it.  
  
**  
  
After school...  
  
The snow had stopped falling momentarily and students slowly filed out school eager to go home or catch up with their friends. Fuuko Kirisawa was no exception. She waited outside of school for that certain someone. It was not Recca, Yanagi, or Domon, because they had left already. Actually most the students had left. But Fuuko had not seen Mikagami Tokiya leave the building yet. She was getting a little frustrated. She laughed inwardly. This is probably what Mikagami had felt when he had waited for her that first time she had detention.  
  
Finally the Ice Man's figure could be seen leaving the school. Fuuko's eyes brightened. She had left behind the previous troubles that Mikagami had caused her when he had walked away from her a few times. She figured anything could be fixed. She just had to know what was wrong.  
  
That was not the only reason she came out today to wait for him. There... was something she wanted to tell him...  
  
Thought she put up an excited face, her insides were in knots.  
  
"Mi-chan!!!!" she called out and waved. Mikagami looked at her with a dead serious look on his face. He stalked over to her and stopped about 2 meters away from her.  
  
"Mi-chan? Don't tell me you had detention!? That's impossible!" she smiled and teased him for his punishment. The idea that Mikagami Tokiya had detention was absurd!   
  
He still looked at her seriously, not saying a word. She saw the look, and for the first time in her life, felt intimidated by it. Why was he looking at her like that?   
  
"Mi-chan? Are... are you alright?" she asked. What was the matter she wondered. Why was he acting so strange to her? He was treating her with the same attitude was to one of his usual fan girls or something. Argh! He was not allowed to treat her like that! They were supposed to be good friends!  
  
Mikagami felt her cheeriness drop about 100 points, she had been intimidated by him. That was definitely a first. She was supposedly the only female in school who was not intimidated by who he was and how he looked at you. But she pressed on, like a few fan girls did.  
  
"Mi-chan?" She paused heavily, she realized he was not going to talk right now, she did not know why, but it did not matter. She came here with a purpose to say what she had wanted to say for a while. She had only admitted her feelings to herself recently. But if she did not get it out, she knew she would explode. How many other girls had been in her own spot, she wondered. How many had told the Ice Man how they had felt about him and got no where. But it did not matter to her how many had. She had more of a chance than any of those girls. Sure she was not as pretty or as smart as some of those other girls...but she just had to try...  
  
"Mi-chan... I um, since you're not talking right now, I want to talk." She forced it out of her more. She knew she was stalling for time to get the courage to say such a thing. She felt her gut wrench tightly, her cheeks had become a little pinkish. Hmph, Fuuko Kirisawa never blushed! She told herself trying to hold it back. Agh, she could not imagine what it could possibly look like on her.   
  
"Mi-chan... I want.. I want to tell you how... how I feel about..."  
  
She looked at him with resolve in her eyes. She wanted to cry because this was so hard. Never in a million years would she have thought she would be in this position with Mikagami Tokiya, but here she was professing her heart to him. Yes it was proved to the world, the IMPOSSIBLE does happen, tomboy girls like her can like bishounen guys like him. It sounded like some cheesy anime idea, but it was still so hard....  
  
"...About... everything... but how I feel about... you..." she finally said YOU to him. She looked away a little not wanting to see what look would be in his eyes.  
  
"I know we are friends and all, and because of all the time... we've spent together... I... I've..." she knew that was not part of her original planned sentence, but she was surprised in how she could not control herself. This was nuts! Fuuko! You're not meant to be like this. A frustrated look crossed her face, which was totally Fuuko-like. Mikagami just stood there listening, not giving any reaction.   
  
"What are you going to do?! Just stand there?!" she exclaimed finally unable to take his silence. Yet he still said nothing, it was like he was trying to find a reaction in his head to what she was saying, but nothing was coming out. He just stared at her.  
  
She clenched her fists and resolved to finally let it out. Fuuko Kirisawa.... was not a weak girl... no matter what the matter, to matters of the heart to fighting evil organizations! Even if sometimes things would get her down a lot, she would always be Fuuko Kirisawa, boisterous and full of life at the end of the long hard road. Even after all the terrible things she had been through in the last few months, even though it was the worst time of her life... Mikagami had helped her realize... she was allowed to cry. That she could still be Fuuko Kirisawa, boisterous and lively, and still cry... That was why she respected him, and that was why she considered him a friend.   
  
But that was not why she loved him. She knew inside it would seem that she was with him just to cling to him, and it was partly the reason, but no, it was not only that. They had fought together for life and death situations, they had spent endless hours talking together, having fun, supporting each other, helping each other... and so many other things... and she had started to fall for him... gradually and slowly... This was no high school heart throb crush. To her it was something more. Sometihng she had never felt before. She did not Lust for him like most girls, sure he was gorgeous and smart, but such things were frivolous to her in the long run. She had fallen for what Mikagami Tokiya really was to her.   
  
She knew she was a little lucky to know him better than any of the other girls, and she was grateful. She truly was, she did not know if she would have got through that hard time without him. And his friendship was greatly appreciated.   
  
Also, his arrogance and dirty tongue, matched her own attitude. She did not think other girls could put up with his dirty mouth. She could, and it had made their meetings interesting..  
  
The fact that he was extremely attractive though... had definitely not escaped her thoughts.  
  
She smiled to herself a little as she was remembering why she was here. No would could tell her she was in love, she just kind of knew it... and felt it. She was in love with Mikagami Tokiya. And it gave her strength to admit it to him... and to herself.  
  
"Mi-chan..." she paused, no she wanted to say something else... she clenched her hands a little as she parted her mouth to speak.   
  
"... Tokiya..." she had never said that word... that first name to him ever unless combined with Mikagami Tokiya. She had never even whispered it to herself. She had never thought about saying it before. But it rolled of her tongue so well, she had just had to.  
  
"I.... I...." she held her breath about to let it out.  
  
"I."  
  
"I know how you feel Fuuko Kirisawa." interrupted Mikagami in his usual arrogant voice. She stopped in her speech. He knew?? But... She realized her heart was beating a thousand... no a million miles a second!  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa? Been a long time since he called her THAT.   
  
"Y-you know????" she asked, though this time she was not flabbergasted or something like that, her voice had gone softer, and she placed her hand on her chest unsure what this meant. She was frightened, more frightened than she was of dying from Mikoto's poison claws. He know held her heart in his hands.  
  
"I've known... I'm not as oblivious as people think me to be. The only people who are truly that oblivious, are characters from a fictional anime series or something like that on television." he reasoned. She would have retorted her, but she just could not. What was he saying?? Was it what she feared?  
  
"It's only right to tell you, that I do not feel the same way."  
  
Yes... She was right.   
  
Her hand fell from her chest...   
  
Silence...   
  
The silence even for a brief moment was painful to her. That was it?! That... was... it...   
  
Tokiya...  
  
That's all you.. have to say?  
  
It's true then.  
  
Her heart had been smashed against a rock. She had to once again pick up the pieces.   
  
You really are an Ice Man like they say...  
  
Even so, she could not help but feel the humorous about her situation. Had she gone mad? She looked at him slowly and smiled a little. For a moment she wanted to smash that pretty face of his with her fists right now. But of course she should not, it's not like she can force him to feel the same way about her. Life was not like that. Life was hard... and full of trials. Sometimes it was happy, sometimes it was not. There was no other explanation to this situation she had told herself...   
  
Not everyone could win, but at least everyone could cry...   
  
"You should cry if you are upset. I had no intention of hurting you though, I did not want to lead you on to believe something that was not there." he concluded. She could not help but notice that line was a little weaker said than the last one. Did not sound like he really meant that. She told herself not to think like that, she was just grasping at straws.   
  
Why would he say that and not mean it? What would be his reason besides that he did not feel the same way...  
  
Somehow she looked at him with resolve in her eyes once again. She would still be strong... there was no way she wanted to be so weak as she was before. She did not want to cry even if she was upset.   
  
There was one last thing to do.   
  
She forced a smile.  
  
"I won't cry..." she started to walk slowly towards him. He did not move as she cupped his beautiful face in her hands. Her face so close to his. She was closer than any other girl had been before. Yet Mikagami still had not moved. She did not even begin to wonder why he did not move away. Was in guilt for not returning the same feelings to her, was because he did not know what to do, or could it be that 'other' reason. She rather had not had thought about it at all, she just had to do it.   
  
He stood there in wonder of her actions. He did not move... he could not move..  
  
"I just wanted to say, I love you Mikagami Tokiya.... even if it's a litle useless now..." she stated. She then slowly leant in closer and pressed her lips softly against his. She did not mind that he did not return it. She closed her eyes as she did it.   
  
She did not notice it... but for a moment he closed his own. But only for a moment, that it was barely noticeable, and could have been confused was a blink of the eyes.   
  
She then pulled away with a smile. She put her hands on her hips with a smile and turned to leave. She had shown Mikagami a brave face. The face that he knew, and everyone knew... But when she turned there was a pained one... a weak one. The one that only he and Fuuko herself knew about.  
  
Mikagami just stood there. He touched his lips while she was not looking. Strange as it would have sounded to anyone, that was his first kiss. He figured everyone would laugh at him or think it was cute... depending on the sex of course. He cared nothing for it though... he told himself...  
  
He could not help but feel this tingling sensation on his lips... they had never touched anothers before, it caused a small surge of emotions in him and unconsciously he said Fuuko's name as if to say something, but realized he had nothing to say.  
  
"Fuuko_"  
  
"Don't say anything, really don't. Even though it did not turn out the way I hoped, I'm not going to cry. That's just silly." she looked back at him and shot him the exact same smile as the the one she had given to them in Gashakura's fight, when she was saying the electric fence wounds did not hurt at all...  
  
He recalled Kagero saying that she was lying. This was definitely the same.  
  
She poked her tongue at him and turned back to the path and started to walk. She waved carelessly but did not look at him.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow Mi-chan." she said as if nothing had happened between them. Mikagami did not say anything but started to walk his own direction home...  
  
***  
  
Mikagami continued his way home. He was almost there. He could see his own house. It was a nice looking house. His parents had left it to them when they had died. He had returned to it after he had stopped living with his master. He did not want to think about him right now, he had enough problems on his mind.   
  
He touched his lips again.   
  
Had he thought about it more, and if things had been different, he may have returned the kiss, but he did not, he did not even move. His mind was on Fuuko and what he had done. Though he had regrets, he did not think there was anything he could do. Mikagami was alone, having another person in his life would just make it complicated. It did not matter how he felt about that person.   
  
He shook his head as he entered his house. He was just coming up with one excuse after another for pushing Fuuko away.   
  
He sat on the couch silently. He could not help but feel how silent his afternoon had been compared to usual. He had half expected a boisterous and lively Fuuko Kirisawa to come barging through the door and demand for him to help her cook dinner or something. It would not have been the first time.   
  
But she never came.   
  
He knew the answer to his actions. He had always known it. He was afraid... frightened... no.. he was petrified.   
  
He wondered which was more frightening, having Fuuko in his life, or Fuuko not in his life.   
  
I'm a coward... I'm a fool, but most of all I'm a coward.   
He held his head in his hands, he was unable to think straight. He noticed a picture of Mifiyu on the coffee table. He looked at her. Would things be different if she was still around? There was no question to that. He would not have been alone all his life if she was here. Mifiyu, why did you have to leave?  
  
He stopped in his thoughts, he was not going to blame Mifiyu for his predicament. She would have wanted him to move on. Not wallow in this hell called loneliness. It was not her fault at all. He was the one that had made himself alone... he was the one that shut out people before they could get close. He was the fool...   
  
He had used Mifiyu as an excuse for being so only all this time. When the truth was he was was too cowardly to become close to anyone. For fear they would leave, for fear they would hurt him. His arrogant exterior displayed that he WANTED to be alone, to be left alone, that he would intimidate you into leaving him. He did not need people, because he was above everyone. He had pride and did not need anyone there. Though he remembered something Fuuko had said to him. He remembered it had an affect on him, though at the time he did not know why.  
  
'You and your stupid pride can go to hell! Not that you have anything to be proud of anyway!' (2nd chapter i think @_@)  
  
It had affected him because it had felt like someone had seen through his ruse, that his pride was nothing but a smoke screen. Of course she probably had not thought that, but it had affected him. That was why he went to see her after school that day. He had gone over to her in the library after the bell had rung, he had noticed her look through her book at a picture of Ganko. When she started to look solemn he had left at that point.   
  
He did not know why he wanted to see her after school that day. There was no ulterior motive, it was just that her comment had disturbed him, also.... he had never seen Fuuko so solemn before. He was a little curious about what Fuuko had been getting up to actually. All her actions were making him think she was more than just a Monkey... she seemed to be in some trouble. He figured there was no harm in walking her home.  
  
That was his memory that started this whole fiasco. He knew now, the reasons he was giving for not being with Fuuko were all one sided.  
  
'I love you Mikagami Tokiya, even if it's a little useless now...'  
  
To tell the truth, a few girls had told him that, but none of those girls had gotten even a even a mile within how close Fuuko had got to him. He had been telling himself that it was her that was getting dependant on him. It was her that needed him for support. He did not know if he was right or not. But that did not matter. That was not the point.   
  
He was the one that needed her. He had been the one that was getting dependant on her. Why else would he be thinking about her so much. Why had he chosen to walk her to school and home almost everyday. Why had he gotten up that little bit earlier to be with her. It was all a subconscious thing but he knew he was the one relying Fuuko to cure his loneliness. Fuuko was lonely also, but she had always had her friends to rely on when the going got tough. So she was not truly alone... just at home... now she was cured and no longer lonely, she was supposed to leave him. Not the other way round.   
  
She had obviously loved him for reasons's other than relying on each other for emotional support. It was him that was running away from her. He ran because he was frightened...  
  
She was the strong one. It was not him...   
  
He lay on the couch... a tear jerked from his right eye as he stared at the ceiling.   
  
"I'm a coward Sister, what should I do..."  
  
**  
Mean while...  
  
The sun was setting. It was setting earlier because it was winter. Though it's orange glow still sat on Fuuko as she sat idly on a swing. There was no one else there... She just sat there in a sighy mood. She was actually rather surprised that she did not feel totally Sdepressed, just sighy about the whole thing.   
  
Perhaps she really was a strong girl on the inside. She thought to herself. After all the pain she had got through, she had come through stronger. She had been able to come out of her depression and back to the Lively Fuuko Kirisawa. She felt a little proud of herself.   
  
Yes, she had admitted her feelings to Mikagami, she even kissed him. Though things did not turn out they way she had hoped... she felt less pain than she had thought she would have. She had not cried. She did not allow herself to cry. She thought to herself, there was no way Mikagami would cry for me. I do not think it's appropriate I cry any more right now...  
  
Things don't work out all the time. She reasoned. Though no matter how she reasoned, her feelings for Mikagami and the rejection was still there. She was proud of herself for being able to do what she did, but sad that it had turned out a happy ending. She sighed and looked down a little.  
  
"That sad face does not suit a young lady such as yourself." said a male voice. Fuuko looked at where the voice came from immediately. Her heart almost hoped it was Mikagami but the voice was not his.  
  
Her eyes wondered as a long haired man stood before her.  
  
"..... Raiha..."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
WAAHH!!! I'm so sorry for putting this one out so late! I had a serious case of writers block, i had no idea how to not make a tofu not sappy, absolutely NO IDEA, i've read pretty much all tofus, and thought they are very enjoyable, i still feel parts of them are like soapies :P hah hah, hey i like a little soapie every now and then, but i did not want mine to be too sappy :)  
  
Yes, Raiha has a SMALL part to play in this story. He i heard him and Fuuko fight for like three days????? in the manga right?? that's like.... lloonnnggg... didn't they sleep?? :P I'm pretty sure how this story is going to go now... the ending in limbo at the moment, but i'd say about 1-2 more chapters to go and finito! owari, fin, the end, how ever you wanna put it. Ideas would be great, it you wanna review that would be greaatttt. in my next chapters i'm replying/thanking all the people who reviewed! since the story could end with the next chapter!  
  
I love all you readers and reviewers, you make writing worth while! 


	8. Fuuko Kirisawa: Raiha

chapter eight..  
  
  
I'm so sorry for being so slow! I would blame in on festive season vacation and not being home at all and coming back to routine euphoria! but not excuse is good enough for taking so long. A thousand apologies!   
  
On another note I have FINALLY edited the OTHER chapters. My microsoft word is gone to the mental asylum and I don't have a spell checker and could not be bothered to edit stories the LONG way! :P but I finally did it!   
  
Lots of little lines and other things have been added into the story line! I hope if it interests anyone to take a moment... or a while (since it's so long!) to read again it you want! thank you everyone for your support!   
  
And please if you have the time, please Review, I am extremely happy you have taken the time to read it, it is my first ever series and story on the net, I really appreciate it all! :) thank you!  
  
  
Yes this is the second last chapter people!  
  
In the next chapter i will be thanking EVERYONE who has reviewed before the next chapter comes out and that will probably be pretty soon since it's already started!  
  
Disclaimer: Gosh it's weird how one line can get so annoying to write. Ok I don't own Flame of Recca at all, but i can always dream :P  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
_______________  
  
  
"…… Raiha…"  
  
She stared at him for a while looking up from the ground to who had spoken to her.   
  
Because of who he was and who she was… one would have expected her to add more emphasize on his name. Even Raiha was a little surprised.  
  
He was expecting a RAIHA?! Or YOU?! Or something more lively.   
  
The man showed her a friendly smile. Fuuko just looked at him for a while. She had no words to say really… she knew who this man was and she knew what she was to him...   
  
He was Uruha… and she was Hokage. She was the Fuujin master and he was the Raijin master. Two opposing forces. But yet, he had saved her life that other time when he did not have to. Though his reason was, they were destined to fight, saving a life is saving a life...   
She was not wearing the fuujin today. So she knew… there was something that made her know there was no need to worry. He was not after her today.   
  
"What do you want Raiha?" she asked as she sat idly on the swings.   
  
Raiha smiled a little. She did not seem at all surprised to see him. He had always admired the Fuujin master. Most people would think it was a romantic interest… but it was not like that. It really was not. He had not known her long enough to feel that way. He had admired her spirit at the Urabotousatsajin. It was her fight that had made him decide to want to protect the Hokage and the Uruha.   
  
Her tenacity, her abilities, her instinct... her compassion. She was the perfect master for the Fuujin… and a perfect rival for the raijin. He had decided that he would look out for her as well as the Uruha and Kurei-sama.  
  
Well…till the day came that their elemental weapons would fight.   
  
But that day was not today…  
  
"I was in the area. I sensed your presence, rather, raijin drew me to its rival… fuujin's master." He admitted. He was a bluntly honest man, but he still had a strange friendly presence. She felt no fear when he mention his own raijin. She looked at him and smiled a little.   
  
She had no ill feelings towards the man, of all the Uruha, he was the only one that seemed to have his priorities in check, the only stable 'non-psychotic' one anyway. Anyway above all he still had saved her life no matter what the reason. There was something about the guy that made her feel at ease, it was the complete opposite feeling she got around Mikagami. With him she had to be on guard at all times whether to poke fun at him or something a little more serious. Raiha… he was like an old friend even though he was not, God forbid the older brother feeling about him. That was not the right phrase to describe him, but given time and another lifestyle, they would probably be on the same team rather against each other. But for the time being what side each one was on was not an issue.  
  
They had only one real meeting, but the way he had treated her, and the feeling she was left with… she could only smile at his memory. She felt her feelings for Mikagami being betrayed a little. But she shook those thoughts away. No matter the situation… he was Uruha, she was Hokage, he was raijin, she was fuujin. Nothing could change that… and she had no intention in making her life any more difficult than it already was.   
  
They could just spend this time together pretending they were close friends. Even though that was impossible.  
  
"How… is Kurei?" she could not help but ask. She knew of his devotion to the man. She respected such loyalty… even if it was against her own team She still admired his personality.   
  
"We are still looking for him, the Uraha is lost with out him, Neon is also missing, chances are find Neon, find Kurei-Sama…" he looked at Fuuko with a smile. He ventured over to the swing next to her.   
  
"May I?" he asked politely.  
  
"free country…" she sighed a little as she said it, there was obviously something heavy on her mind. She was I her own world even with her future rival and potential enemy next to her.   
  
He sat down and looked at Fuuko. Her eyes have become so solemn. What drags my dear rival down so? Well everyone has their days… He felt it nice to come talk to her. His Raijin had felt her presence and he was led to her unconsciously. He laughed inwardly. It was not a good idea to converse often with a future opponent, but he remembered Fuuko's brightly personality and decided he wanted to meet her again. She had still left an impression on his mind. She would definitely be a good opponent in the future. Perhaps even good enough to beat his own Raijin…   
  
Though he knew it was him who kept her from advancing, he had something she wanted… needed for Fuujin. Fuujin was weak now… it needed something he could give her. But by the look on Fuuko's face… today was not the day. Perhaps another day… no matter how much raijin longed for the battle, today was not the day…   
  
The Kaze' Crystal would remain in his hands for now…   
  
"A strange question you ask of me. I did not think Kurei's welfare was of any concern to you." He said. She shrugged a little. In truth it did not matter too much to her what had happened to Kurei. It had been a topic opener at first. But she could really understand why Raiha would still be looking for his friend… or leader. Raiha struck her as an extremely good friend type and loyal. She half wished her circumstances were different… He would have made a great boyfriend type. She laughed inwardly. Thought she was sure she would have to fought off most the girls in school to get to a guy like him. He was the exact opposite to Mikagami…  
  
Two extremes… that's probably would helped make them so appealing.   
  
She sighed a little.  
  
"I understand you must really care about Kurei… he did try to kill us and take away my friends… but strangely enough, I can understand he's not completely mad… he had his reasons… everything happens for a reason." She said, as if trying to convince herself of her own circumstances. She looked at Raiha for a little. He smiled a little.  
  
"You're much smarter than I originally thought."  
  
"uuhhh… right…" back handed compliment anyone? She thought to herself.  
  
"So tell me Fuuko Kirisawa… what weighs so heavily on your mind that you are here in a children's play ground, sitting with a former enemy with out so much as lifting an eyebrow?" he inquired slightly humorously.   
  
She shrugged a little. She honestly did not know what answer to give him except, 'oh, you just don't seem as psychotic as the rest of them?'. If it had been any other of the Uruha, she would have taken defensive position immediately. But Raiha was different. He displayed a different personality to the rest of them. She could not help but trust him. Koganai had spoke of him often when they talked of the Uruha. He always spoke highly of the Raijin Master. She had decided if anything bad happened while he was here, she would beat Koganai up for making her falsely trust him.   
  
"It's a little bit of a long story." She said gripping on to the swings a little more tightly as she thought about her situation.  
  
"Are you sad?" he asked sincerely.   
  
She immediately shook her head. Why did this man care about how she felt? Perhaps he was just the caring type. Mikagami would never ask such a thing. She paused heavily. She suddenly realized why he would not ask that sort of question. Mikagami's way of helping someone feel better was to push them on, not to wallow on what had happened, even if he did not know what it was. That was how he had MADE her move on, and why she liked him. She was that way as well.   
  
Opposite to him, Raiha would actively ask what was the matter and take the time to listen. Two men, with different ways of helping one move on. The only thing was why was Raiha asking what was the matter? She then remembered that Koganai had said he cared about even prisoners who had been kidnapped by them, he just had a caring personality, he was not big on the killing… but even so, if Kurei-sama asked it, he would still put his duty over his feelings. She knew she was one of his duties, but not today…   
  
For today, he obviously would care about her.  
  
"Not really. I've been through a lot. I don't look than I have, well maybe today I look it, but usually I don't. Well… things have been pretty hard the last few weeks… this situation compared to everything else… seems so insignificant… but even so… I still feel a little dreary about it. But I'm also proud of myself." she admitted with a sad smile.   
  
Raiha blinked a little puzzled. He laughed a little. She could not help how wonderful and comforting his voice was.  
  
"Enlighten me, because I have no idea what you are talking about." He said scratching his head goofily. Fuuko looked at him and could not help smile. This guy was kind of fun. Constantly she thought of, if only circumstances were different…  
  
"I know it's going to sound childish… but today I admitted how I felt towards someone…"  
  
Raiha's face grew into a smile as if he thought it was cute, or funny. He immediately put his hand on her shoulder. She almost gasped when she did that.  
  
"That's wonderful, tell me, who was the lucky man." He said completely innocently and oblivious to the idea that she was here because he had not returned her love? Or was he? She wondered. She looked at Raiha, he seemed genuinely happy for her. She could not help but smile. He reminded her of a guy Yanagi in a way, but with more forwardness and more strength in his voice.  
  
"Well… you probably know him, I dunno, it's kinda hard to talk about." She found herself saying sheepishly. She started to go red in the face. What was she doing?! Here she was Fuuko Kirisawa acting girlish in front of a guy! In front of her future arch rival (Recca was beginning to fall second.) Raiha was second only to Kurei, this guy was dangerous and she was being so relaxed around him!   
  
She immediately got off her swing, the determined lively girl instantly returned into her eyes. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Raiha.  
  
"I don't know what you're really doing here Raiha, but I have not got the Fuujin with me right now. If you want a fight it will have to be another day." She declared. He just looked at her with a smile.   
  
"That's not why I'm here of course, or I would have done something already." He could not help but smile. The girl was truly an interesting one… she had the kinda of personality that made him want to smile when he saw her. So much life, so much to live for… he hoped he would not have to take that away one day…  
  
"So… what are you really here for Raiha?" she asked. He shrugged.   
  
"Like I said I felt your presence in the area… plus, when I saw you, you looked very down. Please, tell me what is on your mind." He said more sincerely than Yanagi could ever pull off. Fuuko just stood there for a while. Is that why he was really here? She could not help but admit to herself, she really wanted to talk about what had been happening the last few months with someone. She had not talk to anyone about the full story. She really wanted to tell someone about Mikagami. She had only told Yanagi of vague possibilities that might like. She had every intention in asking her what to do. But if somehow Recca found out, she would never hear the end of it. Raiha's offer was extremely tempting.  
  
She scanned the look on his face once again. There was not one lie on his face that could be seen. He was hear… only to see her. To listen…   
  
"You… really are here to see me today… aren't you…" she said almost softly as if she was touched. He smiled a little goofily.  
  
"Of course Fuuko Kirisawa… I do not mind looking out for you, till the day that we fight comes. After all I had told Kurei that I would look over both the Uruha and the Hokage… you are no exception." He said honestly.   
  
Fuuko wondered if there was any attraction happening between them. Is that why he has here. She looked into his eyes... there was nothing but sincerity in them. He had to be here just to wonder about her today.   
  
She sat back down on the swings. She sighed a little.   
  
"So go on, tell me what is on your mind. Who was the lucky man, and how did it go?"  
  
She shot him a little glare, but not directed at him.   
  
"Ah! If I'm sitting here so down looking, do you really think it went well??" she said exasperated. He smiled a little.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, i was just waiting for you to tell me first before I made any assumptions." he said with a shrug.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"If you need to know, I told Mikagami Tokiya, the jerk himself, that I liked him..." she started to trail off. She felt her cheeks go red as she opened her mouth to finish the sentence, she did not want to see the look on his face when she finished the sentence.  
  
"... that I.... love him..." she almost whispered. She was silent for a little while then groaned heavily.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to say anything, like oh that's so nice, oh I'm so sorry for you?" she asked expectantly with a twist of sarcasm. He smiled.  
  
"Begging your pardon, but I don't think Mikagami Tokiya-san is the type of young man who would submit himself to love, even if he felt the same way." he admitted to her. Fuuko's eyes went up. What?   
  
"What? H-how do you know something like that about Mikagami? You... you don't even know him." she said softly. She started to feel an uneasy feeling in her stomach. How did he make such an observation??  
  
"Believe it or not, Mikagami-san and I share a lot in common, he may act different to me, but I can tell by the way he was in the tournament we share the same conviction. The same unbiased view on things. He does not strike me as the type that would choose to be with someone. If he really cared about you, he would choose not to be with you."   
  
Fuuko sat there blank.  
  
".... what?? What do you mean? Please explain this to me." she looking longingly for an answer to her rejection. She was almost sure he would at least show some sign of affection to reciprocate her own. But he did not. Why had he spent so much time with her if he did not at least care.   
  
"Perhaps he is afraid. Someone with such a attitude as he, does not submit to a lover so easily." he explained.   
  
"You mean... he's afraid of being with me? But why?" she was getting closer to shaking the guy for answers, this was the first exciting news she had heard in ages.  
  
"Are not the two of you good friends?" he asked. "Please explain your relationship to me so I can understand."  
  
"Well..... how long have you got?"   
  
Fuuko spent the next half hour relating her story of the last few weeks to him. And he had sat there listening intently, never losing eyes contact with her. She seemed so passionate and devoted to speaking with him about her situation that he could not look away.  
  
"... when I told him how I felt... he did not return it, rather he rejected me entirely. But... but I'm kinda happy."  
  
She looked down slowly breaking his eyes contact with her.  
  
"I'm happy that I've told someone I love them... Even if they didn't return it. I'm happy that I at least told them, other wise I would have gone crazy... at least compared to everything else that has happened... this isn't so bad..." she was solemn for a moment. Raiha suddenly got up from the swings and turned away from her.  
  
"Raiha?" she wondered what he was doing, he was leaving now? Without giving her a comment?  
  
"... I would not be too worried about this issue Fuuko Kirisawa-san, things will eventually turn out your way."  
  
She got up from the swings and faced Raiha's back.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Mikagami-san... he would not have done everything that he did if he did not at least care something for you. He did all those things to be there for you, even if he does not realize it he loves you in some form of way... and I has nothing to do with how he feels about his sister." he said referring to the idea that he may love Yanagi because she reminds him of his departed sister Mifuyu.  
  
"That is a greatest compliment of all, that he can put his feelings for his sister and her look-alike, to spend time with you Fuuko-san... like you said, he does not show his feelings through words, rather through actions." he stated with out looking at her.  
  
"... you... think so..."  
  
"Don't worry Fuuko-san... he will come around... I bet my life on it." he said with a soft confidence. Fuuko just stared at him for a moment. She then heard him laugh softly as he started to walk away.  
  
"Well so long, Fuuko-san... It was nice meeting you again." he admitted as he turned to look at her. She smiled a little. She felt a little sad he was going so soon.  
  
"You... too." she almost regretted saying that, she was not meant to say that towards the man who was to be her future rival. He laughed a little again.  
  
"You know... if things were different and we weren't rivals." he smiled.   
  
"I would have given Mikagami-san a run for his money." he admitted. She just stared at him.   
  
"Unfortunate, perhaps in the next life." he smiled and turned away to leave. She just stood there and wished him farewell. She then smiled a little, she had tingling sensation in her heart and she could not help but watch him go.  
  
He was right... if things were different and if 'worlds were upside down' and there was not Uruha and Hokage... she would have fallen for him easily. But it was never to be... her heart belonged to another. And she was reminded once again of who she was.  
  
She was Fuuko Kirisawa... she was a tomboy, though still quite female, loud, but compassionate, optimistic... and tenacious.  
  
Definitely tenacious! She suddenly looked determined again.   
  
Why was she wallowing here about someone she cared about. She suddenly started off home to ready for the next day.   
  
It was obvious to her that Mikagami cared about her in some way, so even though he did not show it, she was going to get it out of him. It was not like her to sit her drowning it self pity.   
  
"I'm gonna make you admit you love me!" she laughed to herself, she suddenly started to laugh out loud, a way only a girl like Fuuko Kirisawa would. As she walked a long she could not help but feel a little apprehensive. She hoped with all her heart that Raiha was right about what he said about how Mikagami felt.  
  
Was she wishing against reality?   
  
She smiled and entered her house and flopped on to the couch. The silence of the house did not seem to bother her anymore. It was not going to be hers for very long anyway. She was going to move out eventually, she had decided the house was too big for just one person and too spacy for her. But even so, for the first time in a long time she did not feel sorry for herself, rather she felt the mental will, and strength that only Fuuko Kirisawa could attain return to her.   
  
She held one of the couch pillows and smiled.  
  
"Thank you... Raiha..."  
  
  
  
-- 


	9. Fuuko Kirisawa & Mikagami Tokiya

Thank you everyone for reading my fic. I am very thankful. I have a funny feeling this is the last chapter of my story.  
  
Kaze': Wow it's been fun. I really enjoyed writing this, it has been my first series on the net ever. I wanna write more! I would really love ideas on what to write about. Anything! I'll do it. well I'll try :P There is a thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! Thank you to every fanfic I've ever read that had given me inspiration to write. Thank you to ever reader that has not reviewed that I never got to thank personally. Thank you to Frank V who writes all Final fantasy stuff, anyone who reads Final Fantasy 7 stuff knows who Frankie is. the best FF writer I've ever I think. His was the first stuff that really inspired me to write! Anyway! Gosh I sound like an idiot, but seriously thank you everyone who made this experience of actually showing people I write a good experience! Hee hee!  
  
All hail to the all mighty wind goddess for being such a sport when it came to letting herself be used for all sorts of weird scenarios.  
  
Fuuko: They've got me in all sorts of predicaments; I like the Humor ones though where I get to hurt Mi-chan or something like that. There was even a fic where Mi-chan had well, we. well you know. ARGH! Mi-chan you pervert!  
  
Mikagami: ..(fuuko points Kaze Tsume at Kaze' to change his name to something more suitable)..  
  
Kaze': Agh.  
  
Mi-chan: me a pervert?! Are you insane woman I would not touch you if someone had a gun to my head!  
  
Fuuko: .(Mi-chan points the ensui at Kaze' to change name to something more suitable)  
  
Kaze': Ok. this is just getting out of control.. Re types name)  
  
Monkey: MONKEY?!?! Why you!  
  
Mi-chan: Hmph, go back to the Zoo Monkey  
  
Monkey: Rgh! Take this! Kaze' No Tsume! (Shoots out the flying nail.)  
  
Mi-chan: Bah! Ensui! Tsumaranai (what ever it is something like that. that such of ice on the ground thing)  
  
*Kaze' looks on sweatdrop at the two idiots.  
  
Kaze': Remind me, why did I write about you two psychos again? No wonder you two did not get together in the anime. Only a sappy fanfic author could put you two together.  
  
Two madougou point at her.  
  
Monkey: Let's forget about fighting each other for now. She's the one that put us together in this one. Lets get her instead  
  
Mi-chan: That's the best idea you could ever come up with Monkey.  
  
Kaze': wa-wait! What did_  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
Kaze: HAH HAH HAH HAH, bet you didn't know I learnt Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, just by watching Rurouni Kenshin about 100 000 times ?... when you think about it...that's kinda pathetic to admit actually. @_@  
  
^_^ thanks kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Orrrooooo.  
  
The two Flame of Recca characters dragged themselves up.  
  
Monkey: Mi-chan. I don't think I'm going to make it.  
  
Mi-chan: Monkey.  
  
Monkey: Mi-chan.?  
  
Michan: .. Do.  
  
Monkey: Yes. Mi-chan?  
  
Mi-chan: DO YOU THINK I CARE???????  
  
Monkey: I'm going to kill you!!!!  
  
Mi-chan: I knew you were faking it stupid!!  
  
Kaze' shakes her head.  
  
Kaze': I think that's the way the anime would have probably really been if they had put Mikagami Tokiya and Fuuko Kirisawa as a possible couple, a kinda of Love Hate relationship. Hah hah hah, it would have been an interesting concept, too bad it never happened. It would probably be them shouting unintelligent and intelligent insults at each other with a tinge of SARCASM! But all us fanfic readers and writers and can always dream! :P  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time in this fic. I OWN FLAME OF RECCA.. *notices the owners with swords again.* NOT! I was joking. JOKING! *They lower them slowly. Can't I have Fuuko at least? *They raise them again Ok! Ok..  
  
... how about Mi-chan?  
  
BAM BAM BAM!  
  
Kaze' finds herself typing the rest of the story with her toes because she's in hospital and none of her hands work.  
  
.. Ookkk. I.. Dooonn'tttt. oowwwnnn flame offff Reeeccaaa..  
  
I'll be thanking EVERYONE who has reviewed thus far at the end!  
  
Anyway... ON WITH THE SHOW...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
The name had a different effect for what ever stereotype.  
  
The Hokage: Handsome and a bit arrogant, could be mistaken for a girl if you looked twice.  
  
For the Teachers: "Oh, of course, our top student, well he's, Sssh! Don't tell anyone, but I'm the youngest teacher here, and I still thing he's very handsome for his age. And so talented. You're not going to report that to the school board are you?"  
  
The school boys: "Hnn? Mikagami-kun? Hmm. when he first came I tried beating him up, but he kicked my arse. Dunno why, but he's got this real intimidating look so I don't mess with with. Dammit, even my girlfriend thinks he's hot stuff."  
  
The Nerdy girls: Mi-Sama?! Droolz, I wonder if he is a reincarnation of a bishonen anime character. droolz  
  
The popular girls: Mikagami-sama droolz.. .. Droolz  
  
.. Hey. I refuse to clean that mess up.  
  
The normal girls: Mi... droolz. droolz  
  
Ok, maybe not a big difference for all stereotypes.  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa.  
  
The name had a different effect for what ever stereotype.  
  
The Hokage: Never gives up! The loud and optimistic one. Tomboyish.  
  
For the Teachers: Class nuisance at times, but strangely enough, one of my top students. She must stick a few minutes of study in between fighting Recca.  
  
The school Boys: Fuuko Kirisawa?! Ok, he's got a pretty hot body, but don't tell anyone that I said that! She is a bit violent. a bit? Ok, that was an understatement.  
  
The nerdy girls: No.. that girl is Mi-sama's new girlfriend.  
  
The popular girls: No. that tomboy is trying to steal Mikagami-sama.  
  
The normal girls: She's brave and all, but she's trying to take Mikagami- sama.  
  
Ok, maybe not a big difference for all stereotypes.  
  
"Hime! Do me next!" Recca's voice asked his Hime excitedly while they sat on a park bench the next morning before school. The snow was light today, and made the park bushes grow white. It was a very pretty day.  
  
"Recca, I don't think it was nice to put all those tomboyish remarks next to Fuuko's name. Not all the girls had mentioned the word Tomboy in Fuuko's comments." (noticed she finally dropped the KUN since they are officially dating!) For those who do not what these too were doing, they had been collecting information about Fuuko and Tokiya.  
  
Why? Well it all began when they had decided it would be better for Fuuko and Tokiya should become a couple the night before. They were spending a bit of time with each other, and no matter what Fuuko had said, Yanagi was not blind. Fuuko was definitely falling for the Hokage's Ice man.  
  
"But she IS a tomboy, that's just the way she is!"  
  
"Recca! I don't think it's very nice, look here, the guy at school that we asked said she had a. a. pretty hot.erm. body. So." she said a little embarrassed that he had said that so openly. It was true though, Fuuko's body was quite more. mature than her own. Must have come with all the training that she had done. She was toned all over, no wonder boys said that about her. Yanagi smiled, well Mikagami-sempai was a guy too, surely he thought Fuuko was pretty as well.  
  
"But it also says that she's a violent! This well never work, Mikagami is a cold fish, and Fuuko is a man in a small skirt!" he bellowed in hopelessness. This idea of them together was too weird for Recca, that and Domon would try to kill him if he found out he had teamed up with his Hime.  
  
"Uh Recca."  
  
"But Hime' it's true, she's a complete tomboy, I've never seen her spend too much time in front of the mirror to try impress anyone in her entire_"  
  
"Geez, aren't you too gonna be late for school." Said a voice teasingly.  
  
"Uh." Recca turned to see Fuuko standing there in her school uniform. Because it was so cold, all girls wore think black tights and scarves.  
  
"Fuuko!" he gasped.  
  
Yanagi suddenly got up to meet her. She had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Fuuko! You look very nice today. Did you do something to your hair?"  
  
Recca almost fell on the ground when Fuuko had let her cheeks go slightly pink! Fuuko?! With a blush and. She. she even looks like a girl today.  
  
"Fuuko! You did your hair and you've put on make up?!" he gasped. Suddenly a snowball mashed him in the face.  
  
"It-it's just a little make up. And YES. I.. did dress up a little today. I erm. even. blow.. dried my hair." She admitted. Fuuko face went a little red. She was a little angry for Recca rubbing the fact in.  
  
Yanagi smiled. She had noticed that Fuuko's now shoulder length hair was now flawlessly straight. But no matter what it still had that Fuuko Kirisawa Flair to it.  
  
"What's the occasion Fuuko?" she asked. The group started to walk towards school. Fuuko was silent for a moment, she did not answer Yanagi's question, rather she changed the subject.  
  
"I talked to Raiha yesterday." She admitted. The two looked at her stunned. Raiha?! What was she doing seeing Raiha? Had they been seeing each other? Did that mean that she. were they?  
  
Yanagi remember Fuuko had talked to her about Raiha and that she had felt uncontrollably drawn to him, not in a 'love/like' way, but something seemed to draw her in his direction. They had come to the conclusion that is was the elemental weapons doing. But anyone could mistake that for some sort of destiny, or fated love or something cheesy like that. So they had long dropped the idea not long after Kurei disappeared after the tournament. Had seeing Raiha brought up the same emotions again?  
  
"Fuuko! Raiha's an Uruha, what were you doing with him yesterday. I know how he saved you before, but there is no guarantee he'll do it again." Warned Recca. He could not help but express his worry. Yanagi agreed with it.  
  
"We just talked, that's really all we did. he. happened to run into me on the way home." What Fuuko had said was mostly the truth. Though actually he had met her in a park that happened to be on the way home.  
  
"What did you two talk about?" asked an extremely worried Yanagi.  
  
"Please don't say anything to anyone. I really just feel like telling someone about it. We talked about. a lot of things. but mostly about Mikagami." She admitted. Yanagi looked at Fuuko with a fresh eyes. Fuuko seemed different today, it was almost as if she had experienced an epiphany.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yanagi. She was worried that Fuuko had fallen for the other side. They had talked about Raiha before, and Fuuko had confided in Yanagi once that she had felt this strange attraction to Raiha the first time they had ever met. She had concluded that it was the Elemantal weapons and their masters, been drawn to meet each other. But Fuuko had said even her heart was being drawn to a man she had only met once. But the two had both agreed that she would not pursue the thought.  
  
She was Hokage, and he was Uruha, no matter what, this would not change, and there was no use in adding more complications to her heart.  
  
Had she forgotten what they had talked about?  
  
"What I mean is."  
  
Fuuko's brow creased. She seemed to have difficulty saying what she wanted to say. Recca could not help but be a little surprised. Fuuko had always been just like him, loud. and. well loud. Shy was not something they had in common.  
  
Though things had changed over the last few months. he would never look forward to the day that Fuuko Kirisawa, wasn't the Fuuko Kirisawa that he knew. He would never admit to ANYONE, but he deeply cared about the girl. He had grown up with her most his life, even if they did fight for most of it. He knew he treated her like a guy, and to him, sometimes she was a guy, nothing more than a trusted comrade in times of trouble. But other times, when she would show that she really was a compassionate and caring person, he would be reminded that she was really a girl.  
  
Actually no, a young lady. She was Fuuko Kirisawa, his longest childhood friend, one of his best friends. sometimes his best friend.  
  
Sure he thought this idea of her and Mikagami becoming a couple absolutely ludicrous, but he felt obliged to help her feel happy and get over the things that had been happening lately. Yanagi. excuse me, his Hime' had come up with the idea, and though it made him laugh in the beginning, he admitted he was not blind, Fuuko obviously had SOME feelings for the Ice Jerk.  
  
He looked at his childhood friend. He saw the stress form on her face. Geez, she must really like that jerk. He could not help but smile, he had never seen her, in all the years he had known her, look like this.  
  
What had she been talking to Raiha about? Kurei's right hand man wasn't he? He did not seem so bad. he did rescue Fuuko and Domon after all. But then there was that Destiny Battle that Fuuko was talking about. Did they fight? Or did he profess feelings for her or something? If that's the case, then this whole Mikagami/Fuuko pairing idea is out the window. Recca had never thought Fuuko the type to be having guy problems.  
  
"Spit it out Fuuko, we haven't got all day." Said Recca with enthusiasm. He seemed as interested in her situation, as Yanagi this time.  
  
". I think we would have been a great couple." She slowly admitted. She felt her face grow a little hot. Yanagi gasped.  
  
"What?! But, but, he's Uruha, and all that, what about Mikagami-sempai and_" Yanagi was shocked with what she had heard and started to ramble on. Suddenly Fuuko laughed and slapped Yanagi on the shoulder.  
  
Both Recca and Yanagi were surprised.  
  
"I knew that's what you would think. Actually, it's true, if things were different and the world was upside down, and we weren't deadly enemies, and weren't going to try KILL each other one, well then you never KNOW. that's just stupid." Fuuko turned away and was about to start ahead of them to get to school.  
  
"Honestly you really think I'd make my life that complicated for a guy? Maybe in another life." She laughed softly a little. Yanagi and Recca sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness Fuuko, we were afraid all our plans were going to go to ruin." Recca blurted out in relief but realized he had said the wrong thing when Yanagi shrieked.  
  
"Recca!" she groaned.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
A large group of students then walked on their way to school as the group was talking. They did not pay too much attention to the three's conversation till they heard Fuuko's laugh directly after Recca apology.  
  
"Don't worry, I've joined Mi-chan's list of admirer's I hate to say, so you can forget about the Raiha idea!" she poked her tongue out and turned to them a little and gave them a classic defiant Kirisawa Fuuko smile. She then turned and rushed off to school  
  
"WHAT?!" Recca and Yanagi gasped, did she just say out loud what they thought she said? In front of all these students? Everyone who heard the comment gasped out loud as well.  
  
The gossip was going to spread like wild fire.  
  
But the defiant smile on Fuuko's face said she did not mind. It did not bother her to have the school finally know how she felt. And even though she knew Mikagami Tokiya had rejected her the day before, she would just have to join the line of girls who liked him.  
  
Who cares if everyone at school knows she likes him, every girl in high school liked him. Fuuko Kirisawa was not afraid about how she felt. Not anymore anyway.  
  
Tokiya Mikagami would just have to accept the fact, that she liked him. What he did with that fact, was up to him.  
  
"I'll see you at school!" she waved.  
  
**  
  
The bell for the end of class and the start of lunch rang, and still the students were in a ruckus about the 'announcement' that Fuuko Kirisawa, 16 year old sophomore (is that what she is?), did indeed have feelings for Mikagami Tokiya, the 17 year old senior.  
  
The news was all around school. But yet no one dared ask her about it.  
  
The scene migrates to the library once again. Just where all this trouble had started.  
  
And once again, a lone senior sits in the library attempting to finish the next assignment  
  
No one dared ask Mikagami Tokiya about this whole thing either.  
  
The library seemed to be the last place that he would be able to do any school work. It was more lively than usual and the librarian had obviously given up on doing anything about it.  
  
Mikagami put the book he had been studying down as he noticed a group of girls just gossip and stare at him. He looks at them for a moment, much to the surprise of the group who giggle and gossip.  
  
Instantly Fuuko comes to mind.  
  
Even though she herself announced that she had fallen for him just like every other girl in school, she was definitely not one of those girls.  
  
He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He honestly found himself dumbstruck. He never expected her to announce her feelings like that. Especially after the way he had rejected her yesterday.  
  
He had gone through the feelings he had for her last night. And he had not yet come to a conclusion.  
  
He returned to reading his book.  
  
But as he read he could not help but here everyone's whispers.  
  
'I hate to say, but I think Kirisawa-kun and Mikagami-sempai, they make a good couple. Even though I would be so jealous.'  
  
'Kirisawa-kun hasn't got a chance, Mikagami-sempai is just too cold. I admire her for saying something that most us girls have been wanting to say forever.' Laughed a girl.  
  
'takes a lot of spirit to do that I guess, I wish I could do that!' giggled another girl.  
  
Mikagami suddenly put his book down. He got up and headed towards the window. He looked down. Many times he witnessed the world from inside the window. From here he could see the social life of the students, and many times he had seen Fuuko and Recca and their bouts from here. He realized that most of the students congregated in that part of the high school during lunchtime.  
  
He stood there silent for a moment, as if he was pondering something.  
  
He pondered all his thoughts.  
  
How did he get to this point.  
  
How did he get to the point of thinking like this.  
  
Why did it suddenly matter to him what the feelings of another were. Why did it matter to him that just another girl happened to like him. It had never mattered to him before. But that girl.  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
...  
  
There was no use in thinking about it anymore.  
  
He turned and headed in the group of girls who happened to be talking about Fuuko's announcement. To their utter surprise he stopped to talk to them.  
  
"Excuse me." he said. He could not believe how strange this felt. The girls all looked completely stunned as he spoke to them.  
  
"Mi-Mikagami-sempai!?" choked one of the girls. They slowly regained their composure from the surprise.  
  
"The things that everyone is saying. what did Fuuko say?" he asked. The girls could not help but notice he called her FUUKO, which meant they had a close relationship/friendship.  
  
"Well, I was not there, but everyone said on the way to school while talking to her friends she opening admitted. how she felt about you." Said one of the girls. Mikagami looked solemn for a moment.  
  
The girl did not know what to say.  
  
"Ah. are you ok Mikagami-sempai?" asked one of the girls, daring for a moment of compassion for him.  
  
Suddenly they noticed a smile suddenly grow on to his face.  
  
"I'm fine of course. I think you might want to look out that window in a few minutes. Good day." He said and then walked out of the library in a little bit of a hurry.  
  
The girls just looked at each other. Suddenly each of them ran to the window.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Recca! Get you butt here this instant!" shrieked that all too familiar voice.  
  
The purple haired female sophomore chased after the high school ninja over the front of the school.  
  
As expected the dark haired boy raced away from the one who was screaming at him.  
  
Luckily for everyone it was lunch break and this was not an uncommon occurrence.  
  
Strange enough this is a lot like the way things were weeks ago. (1st chapter)  
  
But this was no rival fight, this was just all in fun. But nothing had changed, Fuuko still had a desire to defeat Recca, and she still was the young vibrant student she was before. She still had her friends and she still enjoyed her life. Nothing had changed. Even though times had been really rough on her, Fuuko was no quitter.  
  
She was strong, she really was. Yes she had lost her mother, and yes she would have to leave her home, and yes. she had fallen for and had her heart broken by a man in that time. But that did not change who she was.  
  
She took her time to get over those things, but she had people she still loved. and as long as she did, she would always be the same out going Fuuko Kirisawa. She had decided that. No matter the adversary. she would over come it. There was no such thing as a weak Kirisawa Fuuko. Not anymore anyway.  
  
She grabbed Recca by the hair.  
  
"Ha! Got you! You're getting slow RECCA." Said taunted.  
  
"Let go you tomboy!" he bellowed. They scuffled a little but suddenly both of them fell flat on their faces.  
  
"Ugh! What did you do that for?!" she snapped at Recca. He pulled a face at her as they were on the ground. She pulled one back. She had to admit she had not had this much fun for a while.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you two if the wind changes while you're pulling faces they'll stay that way."  
  
The two suddenly looked in the voice's direction. The two on the ground looked at the intimidating young man who stood before them.  
  
"Mikagami." Said Recca. They just looked at him for a bit a little surprised.  
  
"Tch. You two planning on staying on the ground all day or something? Geez, you two really do belong in a zoo." He said a little arrogantly. They two got up. Fuuko could not help but fall silent. She had not anticipated something like this yet. They both got up.  
  
"Hey! It was Fuuko's fault she started it." Recca teased. Fuuko poked her tongue at him.  
  
"Excuse me Hanabishi, would you leave us for a moment." He said rather suddenly. They both looked surprised. Recca shot a look at Fuuko and agreed and left. (And hid behind a tree in an attempt to listen in on what was going to be said. Actually he could be joined by most the high school population who were there listening in on what might happen.  
  
But Mikagami did not seem to care that they were.  
  
This was an unusual moment as well, as Mikagami had never really spent anytime with Fuuko unless she needed help with an assignment in the library or something. Their meetings had been strictly walking home, or to school and the occasion after school activity.  
  
"Uh, Hi Mi-chan, I ur. guess you heard about what I did today." She said sheepishly. She could not help but smile a little. She expected him to scold her or something publicly to admit in front of everyone that he did not feel the same way like he had said the day before.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Mi-chan, but I just had to get it out of my system, and everyone just happened to be there at the time when I was talking with Recca and Yanagi and_"  
  
"Fuuko, Shut up." He suddenly said. She looked surprised.  
  
"what???" she seemed a little irritated that he had said that, but the look on his face said that he did not mean it in a bad way. He had something to say.  
  
"Fuuko." he paused a little. He did not even notice that every person was completely silent. They were all around. Even the teachers in the area listened intently.  
  
There was a strange silence. Mikagami was about to say something but Fuuko spoke first.  
  
"Mi-chan I have something I want to tell you." She said suddenly. He looked a little surprised. But he kept silent.  
  
"I know I told you already, but I. well I know it sounds foolish, I know you probably don't even want to hear it, and I'm sorry that I made a scene about today, even though you said you didn't, I still. well I still have feelings for you. And even though you can't return them. I still love you." She said a little faster than usual.  
  
The loud and out going Fuuko had calmed a little when it came to matters of the heart. But because she was a forward person, she was able to admit her true feelings to herself and others if she needed to.  
  
Not many people could do that.  
  
It was something that Mikagami Tokiya respected because with matters of the heart he did not find that easy to do.  
  
But here he was. the girl he. he.  
  
. well this girl, was professing her heart to him, and in front of all these people.  
  
It did not matter to her, how she felt, was the way she felt.  
  
If she could do it. then why could not he.  
  
He stood silent once again.  
  
But slowly the smile came across his face. She could not help but be astonished by it. He was smiling. he was smiling at her.  
  
"Fuuko Kirisawa. there are about 20 minutes of lunch time left." he started his speech and Fuuko Kirisawa listened intently.  
  
"I would very much like to spend it with you alone.." He said as he touched one of her hands with his own.  
  
She blinked for a moment. She did not even have to think about her answer as she suddenly grasped on to him as he offered his arm to her. She linked on to him and smiled.  
  
She then poked her tongue at him and laughed a little.  
  
"I'd love to, Ice Boy." She answered to his invitation.  
  
"Monkey." He retorted half heartedly.  
  
"Ice Boy."  
  
"Monkey"  
  
"Ice Boy."  
  
He stopped as they started to walk away.  
  
"Monkey, shut up."  
  
"Heh, what would you do with out someone like me? You life would be so boring." she smiled.  
  
He then stopped in his tracks still in everyone's ear shot.  
  
"You're right." he then leant close to her.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"What would I do with out you.Fuuko."  
  
At first she thought he was teasing her was a cheesy line. but then. she felt a blush come across her face as she realized what he was saying.  
  
He was being serious. and he was not teasing her.  
  
..Tokiya..?  
  
He leant closer to her. closer to her face.  
  
". Mi. chan." she whispered.  
  
****  
  
  
  
The three girls that were watching from the library window shrieked out loud.  
  
"Did you see that?!"  
  
"I think I'm going to faint!"  
  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen.."  
  
Suddenly they noticed all the other students hanging out of the other windows all clapping and cheering and they joined in.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Yanagi had tears in her eyes at the scene. The audience, namely everyone who was witness to this moment.  
  
"I'm so happy." she wiped a tear from her cheek. She suddenly gasped as Recca was holding back a wailing Domon in the back ground.  
  
"Ah! Recca!" she shrieked as she too tried to make Domon calm down.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
While all this was happening Fuuko and Mikagami slowly parted. They smiled, they then departed the scene and chose a more alone spot on the school roof they sat next to each other rather silent.  
  
But they were both content that way. Mikagami had his hand on hers.  
  
He did not need to explain what had happened the day before and why he had shown he felt differently today.  
  
Deep down, she knew how he really felt.  
  
He could understand why he was afraid at the time to admit his own feelings to her.  
  
And when he looked at her, he knew she understand why he had done it.  
  
They were both happy now.  
  
There was no need to apologize.  
  
There was just one thing left for him to do.  
  
He looked at Fuuko with a solemn face. He looked directly at her. As she look at him.  
  
"What is it. Mi." she suddenly brightened and smiled.  
  
"Tokiya.?" she said with confidence.  
  
He was silent for a while and just looked at her. It was like he was searching her face. She did not let go of his stare.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
Fuuko's eyes suddenly widened as she noticed something in Tokiya's eyes.  
  
"To. Tokiya." she whispered as if a little surprised.  
  
It was something. wet.  
  
"... I."  
  
A drop of that moisture ran slowly down the side of his right cheek.  
  
Mifuyu. you are no longer the one I save my heart.. My emotions for.  
  
".I."  
  
To Fuuko, what Mikagami Tokiya said next was barely a whisper. she almost did not hear the words that came from his mouth.  
  
But it was enough.  
  
It was enough to make her smile.  
  
And it was enough to make her cry..  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! It's finally over.  
  
You have no idea how much I struggled to finish this one!!!!! I knew a lot of what to write for most of the fic. But the end took me SO LONG to write and so long to come up with. I hate anti-climax endings. Like great fics are out there, but endings are really hard to end with a bang, especially happy endings. they are really hard to write without being totally cliché! :P  
  
I hope you all enjoyed reading. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Thank you so much for reading my first Fanfiction series. I truly appreciated you all for taking the time. The only chapter that will be next with just be a HUGE thank you to every since REVIEWER. And that will be done TOMORROW! ( definitely!!  
  
I'm thinking about doing a Recca centered fic. I was TOYING with the idea of a Fuuko/Recca thing, since I've never seen it done before and I thought it would be fun to do something DIFFERENT :P  
  
But I dunno, I love Tofu. If anyone encourages me to try it, then I'll do it. It won't be as long as this one I think, but I think I might give it a shot. Probably a lot of angst for certain characters involved. I'm not sure _  
  
I haven't thought about how it would work. Maybe I'll make it a one sided thing. hmm. IDEAS? ( they would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Oh, also, I was playing with the idea that, I would re-write a lot of the Flame of Recca episodes, with the idea that what if Fuuko and Mikagami actually were together (in secret) during he Uraboutosatsujin/ Dark Arts Tournament, and what is going on in their heads and scenes that were not shown that would have been there if they were together during. But they had to keep it a secret or something. I thought it was a different idea. I never really many fics about alternate possibilities in FoR.  
  
The occasional alternate ending, but nothing huge! Feed back would be really appreciated! :P I love you all! Thank you! 


	10. Thank You To Everyone

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, this is a BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE and I MEAN EVERYONE who reviewed thus far. Even anonymous people got a thank you! Heh heh. If you happen to review in the next few days I'll add you on the to list! Thank you to everyone and anyone who read and reviewed. I truly hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you so much! Mi-chan and Fuuko forever! : ) If I happened to forget someone please tell me straight away and I'll put you on straight away! Thanks everyone!   
  
Kurei  
  
Thank you for being so totally honest with your reviews, I really need those! And thank you so much for reviewing! ? I know Fuuko changed so much in the last chapter, I think it was because I did not write or read this fic for a while and all that.! Ah! I really had no clue about how to do the ending at all! Anyway! Thank you for reading and reviewing my first fanfic serie!  
  
Richard (Breaker@ii.net)   
  
Hey babe! Thanks for the words of affirmation and encouragement! I really appreciate it!  
  
Isilwen Nyx Silverstar  
  
Sniffilze? Heh heh, I guess it was quite a muchy ending, but I had enough of the depressiveness of this fic and though, yeah, let's make Fuuko alive again! Thank you for reviewing and reading!  
  
hyper_shark   
  
Hyper_shark! I dunno why I like that nick so much, I think it's because I get a mental image when I read that nick, wah hah hah hah. Thank you so much for reviewing more than once! I'm really honored someone would do that! It's my first serie fic and all and I dunno it really motivates me to keep writing! Thank you so much!  
  
Ranka   
  
Thanks for liking the ending! I wasn't sure about the ending at all! Ah! I was like how in the world am I going to end this????? And as you probably noticed it took me forever to get any ideas how to end it! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You really kept me going! And yes I watched Brotherhood of the Wolves! I loved it surprisingly. That poor Indian guy. Wah!  
  
Fuuko-san  
  
*bows down to Fuuko-san* Thank you for letting me write about you :P hah hahahaa. Jokes. Thanks for saying such nice things about the ending. Yeah I was trying to think of an original way of ending it, and no matter what I thought of, I just could not think of a happy ending that was not cliché'! that's why it took so long to get to! Ah! The original think I could think of was that they WOULD NOT GET TOGETHER and there was no way that was going to happen!  
  
SEQUEL?!?!?!?!?! Hahahaha I wish! But I would have no idea where to start! Any ideas??? Thank you for reviewing so much!  
  
Dark Phoenix   
  
Wow you though a Tofuu was original! Yay! I was afraid it was IMPOSSIBLE to make a tofu original! Thank you so much for your support and reviews and reading my fic. You guys make it worth doing! Thank you!  
  
Rheia   
  
I know! I'm sorry it took so long, but I really really really really didn't know how to end this thing without sounding like an idiot. (well maybe I did anyway! :P) and no ideas came to mind and I wanted to make this original! Heh heh! I'm glad you really liked my fic! And thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad someone enjoyed my fic so much! Thankyou!!!!!  
  
G-Cleft  
  
Wah, I'm not good at COMPLIMENTING myself :P Hey by the way, I really like your FoR fic! Keep it going! I really really like it! It's a bit slower pace than most Tofuu fics, which I like! Rather than meet up, 'oh he's gorgeous but I can't' fics. Hey I like them too, but I life slower ones more! Heh heh! Anyway!!!! Thank you for reviewing my fic! Every review I get motivates me to write more! Thank you!  
  
amakasu toko   
  
Yeah, sorry that it had to end :P but all good things must : ( hah hah. You reviewed many times and I'm so happy you did! I loved your reviews! Thank you so much! BTW what is AMAKASU TOKO? Sounds cool!  
  
Lady Light  
  
I really enjoyed your Lord of the Rings fic btw! It was 'I wish I was in Lord the Rings' fic! I've been trying to find good ones about that, I like yous! Anyway thank you so much for your reviews! I love reviews, especially from signed people, because I get to find out what they write too. I love reading other peoples things! I'm glad you liked mine! Thank you!  
  
Yanagi-chyan  
  
Thank you for reading my stuff! I love your stuff, especially that one when Fuuko and Mi-chan have to get married, that wa GREAT! Glad I made you like Raiha! Tee hee. I like him, but I like Mi-chan more! Thanks for reviewing my stuff and saying such nice things! I really appreciate it! Heh heh heh heh heh. ahahaI feel like laughing me so happy!  
  
beng   
  
Hi! I'm honored I'm one of the first people you've reviewed for. You have no idea how happy that makes me! Hey, are you a guy? Are you within 24 hours of flight time from me? Married? Hahahahahah JOKES! Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I liked your review most of all! Thank you!!!!  
  
Darke Angel  
  
Thank you for reviewing my stuff! Gosh my hands are getting tired from thanking everyone! But I want to thank every single person with the same enthusiasm as everyone else because I'm truly truly happy for any and all reviews! It's the biggest motivator to keep going! Thank you!  
  
Errr.this person didn't name themselves :P   
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing Anonymous person! I which I could thank you some how!  
  
~*~Fuuko Rawks~*~   
  
Another Fuuko! *bows down again* Thanks for saying my fic ROCKS! I mean RAWKS :P heh heh! I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading it!  
  
Aeris   
  
Aeris? Aren't you dead? Like in Ff7? Or are you a Resurrected aeris from a Fanfic? Heh heh heh! Hey I wrote a fic where you get to stay alive :P !!!! LOL I'm just playin! Thank you for reading my stuff and saying it was sad and sweet! That's the way it was meant to be! Yay! Thank you so much!  
  
Rika   
  
Hey Rika I took your idea into account with my last chapter, I hope you got to read it and take the credit for it! :P Fuuko did end up dressing up a little. Though I did not make it evident that Mi-chan noticed, he's a male, he better damn well notice! Hahahahahaha. Thank you for saying you liked my fic! Thank you so much! Thank you thank you! I really appreciate it!  
  
Klenta  
  
Hi Klenta! Thank you for the offer! And you're right I had heaps of spelling mistakes and silly mistakes, which hopefully fixed, thank you so much for the review and a well needed kick in the bum to get around to it! :P I lost MS WORD for a while and had to do with out it! :P so I got stuck with WORD PAD! AHH!!! The horror! :P heh heh heh. I'm thinking about thet whole beta thing. I'm not sure though! Thank you for reading and reviewing! THANK YOU!  
  
Haze  
  
Thank you for reviewing and reading! I love Behind the Façade by the way! Everyone knows Mikagami loves fuuko, well.. That's what we writers like to believe! Hah hah hah! Glad to see him getting the hard ball of not being able to get her, even if it was just thoughts, that you wrote ? I really liked it! Continue writing! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review mine too!  
  
choie (choie16@yahoo.com)   
  
Once again. HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS FILIPINO?!?!?!?!! That's really really freaky, can you tell just by how I write or something *looks out the window to check if anyone is spying :P* Heheheheheh jokes, anyway! Thank you for liking my fic, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again and again and again!  
  
Diamond-Crest   
  
Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I always love it when people who have written similar topics (tofuus) read my stuff, it's like I'm being talked to be a movie star or something, don't ask me why!! :P heheheheh, thank you for reviewing and continue writing!!!!  
  
Another unnamed reviewer!  
  
You really enjoyed my story! YAY! I've achieved my goal! Heh heh heh! Thank you for reviewing even though I don't know who to thank! Thank you!  
  
veggie_eater   
  
Veggie_eater?! Heheheheh funny nick name! thank you for reviewing and reading and saying you liked it! I hope you got to read the ending! Yay! Thank thank thank thank you  
  
Melyan  
  
To my first ever reviewer: DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Heh heh heh heh. You were my first reviewer for this fan fic! Yay! ? I send you a big KISS (hope you're a guy! If not it's justa friendly kiss! Heh heh thanks!  
  
Doujin  
  
Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed my fic and got to read the read of it! Thank you so much for your ideas and support! Thank you! Everything I appreciated!  
  
NickeyWhite2  
  
Thank you so much for reading and saying it was emotional and all, I hope the whole thing was emotional and pulled a few heart strings! Because that was my goal! Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really love everyone who does!  
  
kiana   
  
Hahahahah I wish I could give you the award for the funniest Review I've ever had. Luckily you didn't have to hunt me down and make me write the next chapter :P heh heh. I really didn't want to be glued to my computer chair the rest of my life, I would seriously need to go to the bath room eventually! :P heh heh heh! Thank you so much for you review, it was one of the most encouraging ones as well! Thank you so much! yonfi   
  
Ah! The savior who reminded me how to spell Mikagami! :P heh heh heh. Thank you! See! That's what we writers need from you people! Reminders of little things like that REALLY helps us improve! Thank you so much for that, if you didn't say something I might have kept doing it! HAHAHAHAH thank you so much!   
  
haruko (perfect_world@nuriko.zzn.com)   
  
Thank you for telling me to Believe in myself! Thank you for saying it's done really well! Thank you thank you thank you! : ) I'm an inexperienced writer and really appreciate the encouragement that people give me! I hope you enjoyed my fic! applepower  
  
While writing this fic I found my long lost Twin sister out there! Me and this girl have almost EVERYTHING in common that it's almost scary, maybe there is no such thing as being an individual, someone out there could be exactly the same as you :P hahahahaha, jokes, anyway thank you so much reading my fic! I hope you put your things on the net! If you're really the exact same as me I'm sure you have some ability to write! I'll one of the first people reading and reviewing it! Heh heh! Good luck and thank you!  
  
seika   
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you got to read all of it and got to see the happy ending! Heh heh heh! Thank you for being one of my first reviewers, it's the first few people that really keeps us writers going with a story. The first few are the most important reviews! Heh heh thank you so much!  
  
Fuuko   
  
As you probably found out, YES it is a tofu! : ) Your name is fuuko. *thinks* wow that's three fuukos. *bows down again Heh heh I love you heaps fuuko-sama! Heh heh heh! Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you got to read the rest of it!   
  
13110807soujiro04050719   
  
LONG.. Nick.. Name with. lots. of. number.ssss :P hah hah hah. I hope you got to read the rest of it! Thank you for saying it was nice! I hope you got to read the rest of it after the 1st chapter! Heh heh heh! Than you! 


End file.
